We're moving!
by RaiLei
Summary: When Sakura's dads' job transfers him to Hong Kong, she has to leave Readington behind. But when she meets up with a boy named Syaoran and his friends... life will never be the same again. COMPLETE!
1. We're moving?

**_We're moving!?_**

By: Fire Spirit 

It was a quiet day in Readington; the sun was shining brightly into the windows of every household. It was the second last week of school, before the beginning of the summer holidays. A brunette was sleeping in her sun and moon bed, completely unaware of anything, but that would soon change. Her alarm clock went off, ringing and ringing on her headboard over the top of her bed.

"Huh?" The brunette said, sitting slowly up in her bed, looking around. 

She squinted her eyes, as she turned the alarm off. She looked at her blinds that were pulled shut with sunlight coming around the blind. The girl slowly got out of bed, and walked over to the window, opening the blind. 

"Wow! It looks like such a great day." She said, opening the window, and sticking her head out the window. Soon as her head was out the window, she felt the wind greet her, and she laughed. 

"SAKURA! Come down here!" A voice shouted from downstairs.

Sakura turned and looked at her closed door, "Coming!" She replied, and closed the window up. 

Sakura then quickly changed out of her pyjamas and into her school uniform. The uniform was a white short sleeve shirt with a white skirt and black shoes. Sakura quickly grabbed her hat and her backpack and opened the bedroom door.

Sakura came bounding down the stairs, and into the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen, her smile faded. Her father and brother were sitting at the table, looking very serious. Sakura made her way over to the table, and looked at the two of them.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" She asked, looking worried at her small family. Her father then looked up at her.

"Sakura," He started off, "We're moving to Hong Kong, on Monday. My job is making me transfer." 

Sakura looked at him in disbelief, and dropped down into the spare kitchen chair and looked at them. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

"Will we ever come back? What about my friends here, will I ever see them again?" Sakura said. Two smiling, cheerful faces came to her mind; one was a red head and the other girl had died blue hair. _'Sayaka…Filla…'_

Sakura smiled, and looked at the pancakes in front of her. The view of the pancakes were blurred from her tears, but she slowly ate the pancakes, while blinking her tears away. When she was done eating, she put the plates in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. 

"Bye! See you after school!" Sakura called, as she raced out the front door, roller blades and pads in her hands. She quickly strapped the roller blades and pads on, and pushed off one roller blade, and away she went. Sakura waved to her father, just before she turned the corner, and out of sight. 

*~*

"Hey Sakura!" Sayaka called, waving to her friend. Sakura waved to her, trying to be her old self. 

"Sakura… what's wrong?" Filla asked, as she grabbed one of Sakura's arms, and dragged her friend up from the grass. 

Sakura shook her head, and looked up at Filla and Sayaka. They both were looking at her wondering what was on her mind. 

"Sakura… you zoned out and crashed into the cement and went flying into the grass. Didn't you notice, what happened?" Sayaka said, filling her friend in, "What's on your mind…?" She asked.

"I'm moving to Hong Kong on Monday. I'm never going to see you again." Sakura cried, grabbing Sayaka and Filla and drawing them into a hug.

"Don't worry Sakura. We'll always be your friends no matter where you are." Filla said, unshed tears in her eyes. 

Sayaka nodded at Filla's side, wiping her tears away. Sakura smiled at her two friends. _'Friend's Forever.'_ Sakura thought. 

"Sakura… you know our numbers… make sure you'll call me as soon as you arrive in Hong Kong." Sayaka said, sitting down on top of the picnic bench beside Sakura. 

Sakura quickly took her blades off and put her black shoes on. The bell then rang, signalling the beginning of school. The three got off the picnic bench, and started walking towards the school doors; both Sayaka and Filla had their arms draped around Sakura's shoulders, Sakura smiling in between them, glad because she had two great friends by her side.  Wherever she would be, in the big world… 

*~*

"Class… settle down." Terada-sensei said, coming into the classroom with his black briefcase, with today's plan, in hand. 

He walked to the front of the class, facing everyone. Everyone went silent, as Terada-sensei as he opened his briefcase at his desk and looked at the class.

"Class, I have some news for you today. In the upcoming school play, we will be taking part by putting on a play, of one of the many fairy tales. I thought that our class would play Sleeping Beauty," He said, surveying the class, and most of the class were in shock or in happiness, "The other thing is that we will be losing a member of our class. Kinomoto, Sakura is leaving our class. She will be moving on Monday to leave for Hong Kong. Today will be the last day she will be here, so everyone say goodbye." Terada-sensei said.

The whole class turned their heads to look at Sakura, who was sitting between Sayaka and Filla.

"Right then, time to move on to Math. Please open your textbooks to page 435." Terada-sensei said, grabbing a math text book and picked up a piece of chalk up the blackboard and started to write down some math problems on the board for the class to do.

*~*

The end of the school day came soon enough. Everyone said goodbye to Sakura, hoping that she would keep in touch with him or her, and eventually come back to Readington and see everyone again. After all the goodbyes were done, Sakura left the school, crying, with Sayaka and Filla behind her.

"I can't believe I'm leaving this school forever, and this whole place." Sakura said, looking at the ground. Filla and Sayaka stood there, just looking at Sakura with a mixture of emotions in their faces. "Have fun in the Sleeping Beauty Play!" Sakura said, lightening up their conversation.  

*~*

Throughout the weekend, Sakura spent most of her time with Sayaka and Filla, mostly crying but also taking pictures of everything in the town so that Sakura wouldn't forget Readington and them. In two days they had used up four rolls of pictures, of scenery, the three girls, Maggie of 'Twin Bells' and their other friends from school and out of school. Sakura managed to pack her room up as well, with the help of her best friends, Sayaka and Filla. Not only had this happened, but also Sayaka and Filla knew how much Sakura would miss everything, so the two made a surprise 'We're going to miss you, Sakura!' party for her. They also pooled their money together and got Sakura a painting she had always wanted. It was a picture of cherry blossoms in the painting with a young girl, which looked like Sakura but with blonde hair sitting in the rows of cherry blossoms. That also sent Sakura into tears.

It was now Sunday night, around ten o'clock when the front oak door to the Kinomoto Residence opened up, revealing Sakura. She sighed, and looked back out the door. She saw Sayaka and Filla walking down the street, and Sakura looked like she was going to cry again. 

"Sayaka! Filla! WAIT!" Sakura shouted, running down the patch of grass, down the driveway and sidewalk to where her friends stood.

"Yeah Sakura?" Sayaka said, looking at her friend, who was out of breath.

Sakura looked up to see identical looks of shock and wonder on their faces. 

"Before I leave, we should make a pact; that will always be friends forever." Sakura said. 

The three girls went into silence, trying to think of something to do, to show as a mark of their friendship and all their girls together from kindergarten to grade five. 

"I have an idea!" Filla suddenly shouted, as she jumped up from the ground, like it shocked her. "We each have something really special that belongs to us, right? Let's change!" Filla said, tucking a strand of her blue hair behind her ear. Sakura and Sayaka nodded, and smiled. 

Filla reached up to her mass of messy blue hair, and pulled out a barrette that held her hair in the back of her head. It was purple, with a little figure on it. The figure was a flower, a lily, a cherry blossom and a daisy. She showed Sakura the barrette then walked over to her and put it in her hair.

"There… you'll always remember me." Filla smiled, as her blue hair suddenly fell down covering most of her face. 

Sakura smiled, "Thank you Filla," Sakura said, and looked for something to give her friend. She came upon something. It was a pin that you put on your shirt. It was a heart with a crown on top with wings on the side. She held it out to Filla with a smile. "It won't hold your hair back, but you'll remember me then." Sakura said, as Fill took the little pin and put it on her white shirt.

"Sakura… I have something for you too," Sayaka said, as she dug into her small backpack. Sayaka then pulled her hand out of her bag, and there was something in her hand. It looked like a big red leather book. Sakura gave Sayaka a confused look, and looked at Filla, who gave Sakura the same confused look back. 

"I wanted you to remember me as well, and all the good times you had in Readington," Sayaka aid, facing Sakura and showing her the book. "It's a scrapbook. It has pictures of us, and events that we went too. I want you to have it, because I made it for you. The pictures are from all your friends, don't forget any of us." Sayaka said, wiping tears from her amber eyes. 

Sakura took the book, delicately like it would break from her touch. She opened the first page, and there was a picture of Sakura, Sayaka and Filla on their first day of kindergarten. Sakura looked at the picture, trying not to cry again. She then looked up at Sayaka and Filla, who were at her side, looking at the pictures as well. 

"Thank you… Sayaka." Sakura said, practically speechless. 

Sayaka blushed, and smiled. "Sakura, you're one of my best friends, Sakura!" She said. Sakura smiled, and hugged both girls. 

The three girls stayed like this until a light came on outside the Kinomoto residence, and a male's voice called down to Sakura and her friends. 

"Sakura! Come inside! It's time for some sleep before we leave!" Her father called down the street, at the three girls. 

Sakura turned around, and waved at her father. "OK dad!" Sakura said. Her dad nodded, and went back inside. Sakura turned back to face her two friends. 

"Sayaka, this is for you." Sakura said, taking her favourite Panda bear stuffed animal and handed it over to Sayaka. "Remember me." Sakura said to her two friends, and drew them both into a long hug. Sakura finally let go of her friends and smiled. 

"I'll write to you from Hong Kong!" Sakura said, as she clutched Sayaka's book close to her and walked back to her house, walking out of her friend's lives for now, anyways. __

_'But I will be back.'_ Sakura said, as she reached her front door. 

She turned back to her friends, waved and entered the house, closing the door behind her. Closing the door made it seem that the world was crashing to an end for her as the door blocked her view of her friends and life.

To be continued…

So, what does everyone think of this so far? Should I continue or not? Please R&R!!

Fire Spirit


	2. We're here!

**_We're Moving?!_**

**__**

Chapter Two.

"Sakura, wake up!" A voice said, walking into her bedroom. 

Sakura moaned, and slowly sat up, taking the blanket off her head. She looked around to see her moon and stars clock staring her in the face. It read '6:00am'. 

_'Who would be waking me up at six am?'_ She thought, as she turned around to see who entered her room. She turned to see her dad standing there – fully dressed. 

_'What is he doing dressed at six am, oh no! Please don't tell me we're moving. It was just a bad dream.'_ Sakura thought, shaking her head slightly.

She looked up at her dad, putting her dream far out of her mind. "What is it, dad?" Sakura said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Her dad smiled slightly at her. He closed the door and walked over to sit on the edge of Sakura's bed. He looked up at Sakura, who looked confused and worried. 

"Sakura. We're moving, to Hong Kong today. It's Monday. Our plane leaves in an hour, Touya and I have already put our luggage in the car. The movers will be coming by later to take our beds and all of our other big things to Hong Kong on a luggage ship. You're going to have to get up and get dressed. Our plane leaves in an hour, and we have to get there on time." Her father said quietly. 

Sakura's face fell. They really were moving, not a dream. She slowly nodded to her dad and smiled slightly. Her dad smiled at her and ruffled her brown hair. 

"Don't worry, Sakura. You'll be fine and you'll meet new friends, and still keep Sayaka and Filla." Her father replied. 

He stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him. Sakura sat up in her bed. They were moving and that was that. Hopefully the kids in Hong Kong would be nice, and she would make some new friends. She swung her feet out from under the comfort of her bed, and stood up. She felt the cold floor rushing up to meeting her feet. She walked across the room, to look in her mirror. 

She quickly changed out of her PJ's and into a black long-sleeve shirt and a red jumper that came down to her knees. She quickly brushed her hair, and picked up the barrette Filla gave her. She put it in her brown hair, and looked into her mirror. She looked beautiful, well, as beautiful as you can get when you're half as sleep and it's seven in the morning. She smiled, happily at herself. She grabbed her teddy bear backpack and made her way out of her bedroom. 

She walked down the stairs, and into the foyer of their house. She looked down to see Touya standing in the doorframe. He looked up to see Sakura walking down the stairs. 

"Hey squirt. Hurry up, we're going to miss our plane if you don't hurry up." He told her, turning and walking out the door.

Sakura sighed. "Brothers…" She muttered to herself. 

She shook her head, and followed Touya out the door. She closed the door behind her, and starting walking down the path. She gave one look back to the house, and opened the back door to her dads' car. Her dad put the car in drive. Sakura looked back at her old yellow house, as it disappeared from view. When it did disappear, she turned back to face the back on the passenger seat, fiddling with the strap on her backpack.

*~*

Within a half hour the three of them arrived at the airports' parking lot. Since the car was a rental from a store down the street, they would be there in a little while to pick up the car. All they had to do was leave the car keys with the head attendant within the airport.

Sakura stepped out of the car, with her bag strapped onto her back. She looked up at the building. It was humongous with roars from the airplane's engines, voices were coming from the outside intercom and a plane could be seen taking off from the ground. Sakura looked up at the plane, she would soon be on a plane like that. Only she would be heading the other way to Hong Kong. 

She silently followed her father and brother into the airport, taking in all the sights around her. The family of three walked around for a bit, looking around the port, for they still had plenty of time before their plane was called. Soon enough they were settled down on a small couch, backing up to a window. Sakura spent all the time looking out the window, until someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around to see her dad looking at her. Him and Touya both had their luggage. 

  
"Come on, Sakura. They just called for our plane to start loading. It's time to leave."  

Sakura nodded, and picked up her small duffle bags on luggage. After putting their luggage on a little conveyor belt that would take their luggage to the cargo of the plane they went onward to the plane. Sakura's father was ahead of them, and already stepping onto the plane. Touya doubled back and walked next to Sakura, who looked up at him. 

"You know what Sakura. You'll have to take your shoes off on the plane, or else you won't be aloud on." Touya said, looking down at Sakura, who looked surprised. 

"Oh, really?" She asked. 

Touya nodded with a grin on his face. When they reached the entrance to the plane, Sakura bent down to take her black school shoes off. Touya laughed at his little sister and stepped onto the plane, with his shoes still on. Sakura already had one of her shoes off, and was working on taking the other one off, when the plane attendant bent down next to Sakura. Sakura looked up to see her with a confused, amused look on her face.

"Miss, you may keep your shoes on, on the plane." She said, standing back up again.

Sakura blushed, and put her shoes on and quickly did them up. She muttered a 'thank you' to the attendant and stepped onto the plane, looking for Touya. She found him putting some luggage on the rack above him head. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. He looked over, and smiled mysteriously at her.

"TOUYA!" She yelled; bring peoples' attention to her as she stormed over to where he was sitting. She dropped into the chair beside him, giving him a deathly glare. "You told me we had to take off our shoes. You totally embarrassed me!" Sakura muttered, crossing her arms and looking ahead. 

Touya rolled his eyes, and looked out the window. They were starting to move, knowing that Sakura would most likely want to see this; he nudged her. She looked over at him. 

"What is it?" She asked. 

He pointed to the window. Sakura looked at the window and gasped. They were starting to take off from the ground. She watched with her eyes fixed, as the plane began to rise, and the ground disappeared from under her, and were replaced with blue skies and white clouds.

The plane ride went by very fast, well, as fast as four hours in a seat could go. After a while, she tried to get some sleep but the plane was not a comfortable place to try to sleep. So, instead she dug out her photo book that Sayaka had given her. She looked through the pictures of them throughout the years. That's what made the time pass so fast. She was back in her old memories with her friends. The intercom on the plane is what brought her back to reality.

"Would everyone please stay seated, as we are now coming in for a landing in Hong Kong. Thank you for flying with Tomeda airlines. Have a good day."   
  
Sakura looked out the window, to see the ground coming up to reach her, and they came to stop. Everyone started moving, grabbing very few luggage and exiting the plane. The Kinomoto's left the plane, as quickly as possible and found themselves standing in the airport of Hong Kong, China. (right?)

"Where are we going to live now?" Touya asked, looking up at his father. 

"My job has booked us to live in a two story Tudor house on the outskirts of the town and next to a big lake." He replied. 

Sakura turned around to look at her family. "A big house? And a lake! This is going to be the best, I can swim whenever I want to." Sakura smiled, clapping her hands together smiling. 

*~*

A half an hour later, they arrived in front of the house. It was done in white paint, and extended large over the land. It had a black rod Iron Gate surrounding the premise's, with a water foundation in the middle of the front yard, with bushes around the gates and flowers around the house. (A/N: Kind of like Syaoran's house in movie one)

"It's beautiful!" Sakura said, racing up to the opening of the gate.

She quickly ran through the opening and up to the water foundation. She looked inside and was 'wowed.' There were fish swimming inside. Sakura drew her attention back to the house, and walked up to the front door. The door was painted a cream colour with a brown trim around the edge. She opened the door, and stepped inside. It was beautifully decorated and looked awesome. Her father and brother joined her inside the house, feeling the same way about it as Sakura did. 

Sakura yawned. "I'm tired. I'm going upstairs to get some sleep. Jet-lag is starting to kick in." She yawned out, and started up the red-carpeted stairs and into one of the rooms. 

It was just like her old room back home. But inside of yellow walls they were a light pink. All her things from her old room where they too. It looked like the movers had taken everything of theirs and put it on a ship over here. Sakura sighed and flopped down on her bed. Within a few minutes of hitting the pillow she was asleep. 

*~*

Sakura awoke when the birds chirping were sounded outside her bedroom window, and the sun was streaming in. Sakura rubbed her eyes, and just laid there for a couple minutes. She was thinking about what had happened yesterday. She left Readington, got on a plane, and landed in Hong Kong, and this was her new house. Today would also be the first day of school for her. She had a new uniform, but it was supposed to arrive late last night. But, she fell asleep at seven pm from suffering from jet lag. 

She slowly sat up in her bed. She looked around to see her new uniform hanging on the door handle of the white painted door. Sakura got up and grabbed the uniform. She held the uniform at arms length. The uniform looked very cool. 

The shirt of the uniform was in a light blue, with a gold trim along the bottom of the shirt with a gold piece where the sleeves were supposed to be sewed on. There was also a small slit up the side at the bottom of the shirt. The sleeves were slightly puffed out, with a small tiny elastic band making it slightly puffy. It was a white colour with a small tinge of light blue at the bottom of the sleeve. The skirt went down to her knees, and the back dropped down to the back of her feet, it was done much like the sleeves. It was white, with a small tinge of light blue at the bottom. The shoes were all white (much like her other shoes) with light blue soles. 

Sakura sighed, and put the outfit on. She looked at herself in the mirror. She liked it. She ran a brush through her hair and quickly put the barrette in her hair before racing downstairs and into the kitchen. She entered the kitchen to see the kitchen done much like it was back in Readington. She smiled, as her dad placed pancakes down on the table and sat in the chair next to her.

"So, Sakura. Are you ready for school today?" He asked, putting a fork into the pancakes.   
  
Sakura nodded, putting her fork into the pancakes as well. After the pancakes were gone, Sakura put the dishes away in the dishwasher. She walked back to the table, and grabbed her backpack from the back of her chair. She walked into the hall grabbing her roller blades and pads. She quickly put them on, and stood up going outside. 

"Bye Daddy!" Sakura called, as she pushed off going down the street. Her father waved goodbye to her until she was out of sight, hidden by the block of the hill. He then walked back inside thinking about how much Sakura and Touya were growing up under his nose, and already moved to a new place, a new town and everything. Hopefully, only hopefully, they would meet new friends and have a good time here like they did in Readington. Only time would tell…

To Be Continued!  
  
So, what do you think? If you think of anything that could help this story out, just let me know. I'd love to know.  : )

Fire Spirit.    


	3. My new friends

**_We're Moving?!_**

Chapter Three.

Sakura was gliding down one of the streets of Hong Kong trying to find the school she was looking for: Hong Kong Elementary. It was located next to one of the high school right beside the public school. She sighed, wondering how big it was and what would happen when she would get there. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't see someone walking in front of her, until she crashed into the person. The two toppled on the ground, Sakura on the top because she hit the girl head on, that the girl fell forward and Sakura toppled on top of her.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura said, as she stood on the wheels of her roller blades. "Here, let me held you." 

Sakura held her hand out to the other person. Sakura looked over the person and figured it was a girl, well, it had to be. The person was wearing a skirt. The girl grabbed Sakura's hand and brought herself up from the ground. She looked over at Sakura and smiled.

"I haven't seen you here before. You must be new, what grade are you in?" The girl asked.

Sakura looked at the girl. She reminded her a lot of Filla: outgoing and energetic. As Sakura looked over the girl she realized that she had black-purple hair, which was all, tucked under a white hat. A tendril of hair sticking out from under the hat (not including her bangs) her hair cascaded down past her shoulders and to her elbow. The girl had blue eyes and had a brown bag slung over her shoulders with a camera sticking out of her bag. 

"Yeah, I'm new here. I just moved here from Readington. My dad got a job transfer and here I am. My name's Sakura Kinomoto by the way." Sakura said, smiling.

  
"My name's Tomoyo Daidouji." The girl replied. 

Sakura nodded, and looked around, this was the first time she realized that there was four women dressed in black behind this girl named Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked at Sakura, upon seeing the look on her face turned around. 

"Miss. Daidouji are you alright? We saw this girl bump into you, and are OK?" The one nearest her asked.

Tomoyo turned and looked at her, while Sakura looked at them in wonder. Tomoyo smiled at them all.

"No, It's OK. Everything here is fine. This is Sakura, and she's new here. I guess she was just in her own mind when we bumped into each other. We're fine, no need to worry." Tomoyo said with a smile.

The four women in black curtly nodded, and walked back to the black limo that was parked on the curb next to where the two girls were. As soon as the four of them were in the car, they drove off. After they were gone Sakura looked over at Tomoyo with shock. 

"Tomoyo? Are they… is that… are you…" Sakura trailed off.

Tomoyo laughed. "OK, to answer your questions: They aren't mine, but they work for my mom. The limo is my mom's and mine and you could say that the people you just saw are our chauffeurs. No I'm not famous, if that's what you mean. My mom owns a big toy company here in Hong Kong, and has made a lot of money from it. We have a lot of money and are well known around here." Tomoyo explained, ticking these things off on her fingers. 

Sakura just gaped at her. "Wow… I heard about a famous toy store here in Hong Kong. I've always wanted to visit it when my dad came here on digs for the university back home but I could never come. And, take a look at that. Here I am talking to the daughter of the women who owns it!" Sakura exclaimed.

 A bell rang in the distance getting the two girls attention. 

"Oh no! We're going to be late for school!" Tomoyo cried out, looking at the white building. 

She took off at a run, her skirt billowing out behind her as she ran with Sakura behind her. Tomoyo stopped in front of the gates of the school and flung them open. She ran into the schoolyard, across the grounds, up the stairs and into the school breathing hard with Sakura right behind her. 

"What class are you in?" Tomoyo panted, fixing the bag on her shoulders. 

"I'm in," Sakura looked down at her paper. "Kaho-sensei."

Tomoyo beamed at Sakura. "I'm in that class too. I can show you where the classroom in. But, first I'll have to show you to the office. With transfer students they like to meet them before you get sent to a class. So, just let me tell Kaho-sensei where I am, then we'll go, OK?"

Sakura nodded, and they started walking down the hall. They walked in silence for a bit, until Tomoyo asked her about her life back in Readington. Sakura told her all about her two friends, Filla and Sayaka. She talked about school and was starting to tell her about her family when they stopped in front of a white sliding door. 

"Stay here, alright." Tomoyo said, and slid the door open. 

As soon as the door opened, the final bell rang. The 'final' bell signalled the start of classes and the beginning of where detention would begins for the late students. The class fell silent as Tomoyo walked into the classroom, she was usually the first one in the class, but she came just before the bell rang. Wonder what happened to her to make her be so late? Tomoyo ignored the whispers about her being so late. She just waved to her friends in the back of the room and walked up to Kaho-sensei's desk. 

"Kaho-sensei, the new transfer student arrived, and I was wondering if I could take her down to the office to let them know she's here, and show her the way." Tomoyo asked.

Kaho-sensei nodded. "Miss. Daidouji, Arigatou for volunteering to show the transfer around. You are excused, but come down here with the young girl when the office is done with her."

Tomoyo nodded, and started to make her way to the door. She waved bye to her friends in the class and disappeared out the sliding door and into the hallway. 

"Is that the class?" Sakura asked, looking away from the door to face Tomoyo. 

"Yep, that's the class. Now just follow me and I'll show you to the schools' office." Tomoyo replied, ticking the things to do off on her fingers.

Sakura nodded, unsure. "Can I ask, why do I have to go to the office?"

"All they want to do is know that you arrived here on time, and on schedule. They'll ask you a bit about your past life in school, nothing much. All they want to do is know a little bit better and find someone to guide you around the school until you get used to it," Tomoyo said, and suddenly got starry-eyed. "I can show you around the school. I know the way around!" 

Sakura nodded, again. They walked in silence for the rest of the way, Sakura looking her way around the school. The walls were painted a boring white and the lockers were painted a light blue. After about two minutes of walking around the school that were all twisted to make it like a maze. They stopped sudeenly in front of a brown door with big windows on either side. 

"This is the office." Tomoyo pointed to the door.

Sakura put her hand out and raised it to the door handle. She turned it down and the door swung open. Sakura trembled slightly and stepped inside the office. There was a long brown desk that was set up in front of Sakura. The desk went over to the wall and down the far side, and across the back. Two secretaries sat there that looked like they were no older then twenty and no younger then thirty. The one nearest Sakura looked up when Tomoyo stepped in behind Sakura closing the door behind her. 

"Tomoyo-dear! Hello! What do we owe the pleasure today?" The secretary, Beinlin-san said.

"Beinlin-san, this is the new transfer student; Sakura Kinomoto." Tomoyo said.  

Beinlin-san looked over at Sakura and smiled.

"You look like a very nice girl, you'll be a great asset to our school," Sakura blushed at this comment. "Alls-san is in through that door, there." Beinlin-san said, pointing to a door. 

Sakura walked across the room and over to where the door was. She looked back to see Tomoyo waving at her and encouraging her to go into the room while she settled herself down in a chair beside a small table. Sakura looked back at the door and turned the handle. The door swung open and Sakura poked her head inside. There was a black chair with the back to her with the top of someone's red hair poking out at the top.

"Hello?" Sakura said, just above a whisper.

The chair turned around, and the person with red hair turned to face Sakura. The woman looked no older then forty with red hair framing her face and it cascaded down to her shoulders. She wore a smile as she looked over at Sakura. 

"Hello my dear. Come, sit down, how can I help you?" The woman asked, eyeing Sakura as she sat in the chair.

"I'm the new transfer student; Sakura Kinomoto." She said, the principal nodded.

Alls-san got out a file folder from her filing cabinet and put it on the desk between her and Sakura. It was a blue file folder with the name; 'Kinomoto; Sakura' written on it. Sakura looked at the folder as Alls-san opened it up. The page had all of Sakura's information on it with her picture on it from last years picture day. 

"What's this all about?" Sakura wondered aloud, clamping a hand over her mouth when she heard what she said. 

Alls-san looked up, waving it off. "It's aright dear. All we have to do is have you take this folder home to your father or mother and have them look over it to see if the information is correct. If it is, then send it to your teacher and they will bring it back to the office," Sakura nodded. "You're in Kaho-sensei's class. All we need now is someone to show you around the school until you're comfortable and know your way around. I suppose you don't know anyone one here yet, so why don't I get someone from your class to be your tour guide, as you may say." Alls-san said.

"Actually," Sakura started off. "Tomoyo something-or-the-other in my class said she would help me out. She walked me down here, and made we feel like the way I felt like at home. I crashed into her with my roller blades on the way to school and we kind of hit it off, for friends." Sakura explained. 

Alls-san nodded. She pressed a button on a small intercom that paged out to Beinlin-san in the secretary. "Beinlin-san, you can page to Kaho-sensei's class. Ask her to send Daidouji, Tomoyo here." She took her finger off the button and the door to the office swung open and in walked Tomoyo. 

"Miss. Daidouji, thank you for coming so fast. Please, have a seat." Alls-san waved towards a seat beside Sakura.

Tomoyo sat down and gave Sakura a questioning glance, as if to say _'what'd you say to get me in trouble?'_ Sakura mouthed back that she hasn't said anything. Tomoyo nodded, unsure. She looked up at the principal. 

"I was actually all ready here, I thought I'd wait for Sakura and then I would ask you something." Tomoyo explained, hastily. 

"Miss. Daidouji, you're not in any trouble. Miss Kinomoto here was telling me that you helped her to get here, and we were wondering if you would show Miss. Kinomoto here until she gets settled?" Alls-san asked.

Tomoyo nodded. She clapped her hands, the stars returning in her eyes. 

"Alright then. It's settled. Have fun you two, and get back to your studies." Alls-san said.

The two girls nodded, and got up out of the chairs and left the office. Alls-san turned her chair and started to turn to the window to look out over the lawns. 

"Oh Sakura, you're going to have so much fun here in Hong Kong. The best place to sit is in the back of the class. There's a open seat between me and my other friend Meiling Li. You'll get along with my friends fine. They're a great bunch, all of them. We have our moments and our secrets, and all, but you'll fit right in." Tomoyo explained with a smile.

_"Should I tell her about the 'secrets'? What Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling and I are really up to? Trying to find that Legendary Card Captor? No… I shouldn't. The others would kill me.' _ Tomoyo thought in her head.

The two walked in silence the rest of the way to the class, both rapped up in their own little thoughts. They stopped in front of the sliding door leading into Kaho-sensei's classroom. 

"Alright Sakura. This is the room. All you have to do is remember this number," Tomoyo pointed a sign above the doorframe. " We're room number eighteen. All you have to do is stand here, until the teacher calls you in. It's a custom here in Hong Kong."   
  


Sakura nodded, and Tomoyo opened the door slowly and walked inside. All the students, who were deep into their novel studies looked up at her. Eriol, Syaoran and Meiling all gave her questioning glance, while Tomoyo waved them off. 

"Kaho-sensei?" Tomoyo said just above a whisper, as her teacher was involved in marking papers. Kaho-sensei looked up. "The transfer student is ready." Tomoyo said.

Kaho-sensei nodded, and Tomoyo turned and walked back to her desk that was located in the back of the room. She sat down next to Syaoran, and looked at him, while Meiling and Eriol leaned over to her.

"What was that about, Tomoyo? Where've you been? You've been in and out for the past half an hour!" Meiling said, raising an eyebrow at Tomoyo.

"The transfer student from Readington Japan came today. I had to show her to the office, and I'm showing her around the school until she gets used to it. Is it alright if she hangs out with us for a bit?" Tomoyo asked, looking from Syaoran to Eriol then over to Meiling. 

Syaoran nodded. "She can, but not forever. You know that we have to find that Card Captor." He said, just above a whisper.

Tomoyo nodded. "You guys can go on without me, while I show her around. But, if you find her, come and get me. I may not have Clow Reed's power and Clow Cards but I've been helping you for the past two years so tell me OK." 

Syaoran nodded, and fell silent as Kaho-sensei silenced the class, and began talking. "Class, today we have a new student coming her. She's from Japan, so do well to get to know her and help her out if she asks you. Arigatou to Daidouji-san; for agreeing to show Kinomoto-san around. Sakura Kinomoto please come in." 

The sliding door opened and Sakura walked into the class. All eyes were on her as she entered the classroom. She walked over to where Kaho-sensei was and stood behind her. Kaho-sensei smiled at her and told her to say a few things to the class. Sakura nodded, and turned to look at everyone.

"Arigatou Kaho-sensei. I am Sakura Kinomoto from Readington, Japan. I lived there for all my live and now I live here with my dad and my older brother. My mother died when I was three from cancer and she was a model for a magazine. That's about it." Sakura said, vaguely describing her life. 

"Alright, then Kinomoto-san. Please take a seat between Daidouji-san and Li-san. Would you please raise your hands." Tomoyo and Meiling raised their hands and Sakura walked over to them and took a seat between them. 

The morning past by really quickly with a small portion of what was left over with English, and then an assembly for the awards of the first term so far. Tomoyo had received an award for being the cheerful person she always was and always making people feel welcome. Some of Tomoyo's friends that Sakura didn't know as well got some awards. The assembly was over by lunchtime, Sakura had gone home for lunch so Tomoyo never got to introduce Sakura to her other friends, but that came the four others to look for this Legendary Card Captor but with no luck they didn't find anything. After lunch there was Silent Reading, Math and Creative Writing. Soon enough it was home time. 

"Sakura, hang on a second!" Tomoyo called across the schoolyard.

She ran over to Sakura waving her hands at Sakura until she caught up with her friend. Sakura looked at Tomoyo who was breathing hard from the run of the schoolyard. 

"Come with me. You have to meet my friends, you'll really like them, there nice and all." Tomoyo said, grabbing Sakura's arm.

She dragged Sakura across the schoolyard, around a corner, and over to some bushes. They stopped in front of it, and Sakura raised an eyebrow at the bushes.

"Sakura, I want you to meet my friends." Tomoyo said with a smile. 

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Tomoyo. "A bush is your friend? OK…" 

Tomoyo stifled a laugh. "No, silly. My friends are on the other side of the bush. There's a picnic table and surrounded by trees. Not many people know it's here, so we use it at our hangout. Come on." Tomoyo said, grabbing Sakura's arm and dragging her through the bushes. 

Sitting on the bench were two boys and one girl. One of the boys had light brown hair and was sitting with her back to Sakura. Another boy with dark blue hair was sitting on one of the benches to the table looking at the girl. The girl had purple hair that was up in buns on the sides of her head with hair hanging down from the bun, and she was currently pacing. 

"Konnichiwa Meiling, Syaoran and Eriol! I want you to meet Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura," Tomoyo said turning to her. "This is Syaoran Li and his cousin Meiling Li. This is Eriol Hiiragizawa, he was a transfer student from England two years ago." Tomoyo explained.

Sakura smiled and nodded at them all. "Konnichiwa Meiling, Syaoran and Eriol." 

They all smiled at her; "Konnichiwa Sakura-chan!" 

Tomyo sat down at the picnic table and Sakura followed suit. They all sat there talking about things all the way from school and friends to what life was like back before Eriol and Sakura were transferred here to Hong Kong. Sakura just sat there thinking that maybe life in Hong Kong wouldn't be that bad it seemed she had already had made friends and was having a good time. She looked at her watch and gasped.

"Sorry guys. I have to go home. My dad's expecting me." Sakura said, jumping off the picnic table. 

"Bye Sakura-chan!" The four chorused as Sakura disappeared through the bushes.

Eriol and Syaoran stared after Sakura as she disappeared. Meiling and Tomoyo sniggered behind their backs, when they both turned around and saw them laughing. 

"What's so funny Tomyo-chan? Meiling-chan?" The asked.   
  
"You must like Sakura-chan, you were staring after her, and Syaoran, you're engaged to Meiling!" Tomoyo said, pointing a finger at him.

Syaoran and Eriol shook their heads. "Tomoyo-chan, your wrong," Eriol started off. "You don't have any magical powers. When Sakura-chan walked away I felt a presence, and I think my descendent here did as well. It was the presence of the moon and the sun. Keroberos and Yue are close by. I think that the transfer student, Sakura Kinomoto, has an aura of magic, one that will be able to control their powers and the aura she holds their symbols; Moon and Sun. We might have just found the Legendary Card Captor who will be able to hold and possess their magic better then me and Li-kun could ever do." Eriol explained to the two girls.

Tomoyo and Meiling nodded. 

"I guess we'll have to find out soon enough. Only time we'll tell. I hope that we'll find it, and hopefully it's her. Maybe then we can put this two year goose hunt chase to an end." Tomoyo said, fixing her backpack and the strap holding her carrying bag for her video camera. 

To be continued.

 Q&A:

Kinomoto Sakura: I'm so sorry that it's been a month. It's 11pm right now, and I finally finished it. Hopefully the next one won't take as long! 

Morgana!: Thanks for the compliments. I try to pay attention to detail and such, but now I know that it works. 

Tenshi no Kijutsu: Thanks for liking the story idea, and the school uniform. 

Note: If you're an Anonymous reader and you want me to e-mail you with updates and such, leave me your e-mail address in reviews, OK? Thanks!

Fire Spirit!


	4. Our Little Secrets! Part 1

**_We're Moving?!_**

Chapter Four.

Sakura bladed down the streets of the downtown area of Hong Kong. She was trying to remember the way back to her house. 

"Oh… why didn't I pay any attention to the way I came to school? I was supposed to be home half an hour ago." Sakura mused to herself.

She looked down the street, and at the streets she passed. None of these buildings looked familiar. Going to a new town was hard… and finding your way around? Impossible! Sakura sighed, and slowly came to a stop on her roller blades. Once she had stopped she looked around, upon still seeing nothing familiar. Sakura sighed, and then she spotted it -- a travel agency. Sakura bladed over to the front door of the agency and opened the door. She poked her head in, to see a desk in the centre with what looked like at least a twenty-year-old woman sitting there. Sakura closed the door before she was noticed and took her blades off, and then walked into the store. The middle-aged woman looked up and smiled.

"Hello there." She said with a smile.

_'She seems nice enough.' _Sakura thought, as she walked over to the desk.

"Hi. I was wondering if you had any maps of Hong Kong. I just moved here, and I'm kind of lost." Sakura explained as much as she could.

The woman nodded, and looked around the small office. She walked over to the wall on the far left and started looking at some maps. She started humming and hawing over the maps, and finally found the right map. She then turned and held the map out to Sakura. 

"Here you go, a map of Hong Kong. That will be $3.00." The saleswoman said, walking back to her desk. 

  
Sakura nodded and started looking through her pockets for three dollars. When finding no money in her skirt pockets she looked into her backpack. The saleswoman smiled and chuckled as Sakura looked for the money. 

"So, where did you come from?" The saleswoman asked.

Sakura looked up. "I can from Readington." She replied, finding a couple dollars in her pocket.

"Oh I hear it's beautiful there. Being in the travel agency, you get to hear about everything." The girl said, smiling.

"Yeah, It's nice there. My dad's here on a dig," Sakura handed the saleswoman the $3.00. "My name's Sakura Kinomoto." She smiled.

The saleswoman took the money and put it on the back counter. "My name's Casey." Sakura nodded, and pocketed the map.

"Bye Casey." Sakura waved and exited out of the store.

Sakura sat down on the curb of the Hong Kong Street, strapping her roller blades back on. After the pink roller blades were strapped onto her feet, Sakura stood up and pushed off from the street. Sakura glided down the street, unfolding the map. Sakura got so caught up, when the map was open that she crashed right into someone. Sakura looked up and saw that she had crashed into a girl… that looked familiar.

The girl had purple hair that was up in buns on the side of her head that went down to her elbows. Sakura didn't recognize her from school… but she could have changed, right? As Sakura looked the girl over, she had the weirdest outfit on. It was a green tank top with blue sleeves and orange fingerless gloves. She had short yellow shorts on and long "socks" that went past her knees and into her orange shoes. 

"Here let me help you…" Sakura said, holding her hand out to the girl.

The girl shook her head, making the tendrils from the buns fling every which way. She got up and glared at Sakura for a second. Then realizing who she was, smiled a little.

"Kinomoto!" The girl said.

"Meiling? Is that you?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Meiling nodded. "That's me. You better watch where you're going, Kinomoto. Anyways, where are you heading?" 

"I'm heading to my house. I live out on the west outskirts of town near the lake. Just… I don't know where that is." Sakura said, laughing.

Meiling sweat dropped and sighed. "I'll take you there. Tomoyo-chan lives out that way."

Sakura nodded, as Meiling grabbed her arm. "Come on Kinomoto!" Meiling pulled Sakura after her.

The only thing was that she didn't notice was that Sakura was on roller blades. As soon as she pulled Sakura forward, where a small hill just happened to be, Sakura immediately tried to put on the brakes, but it didn't work. Sakura started rolling down the hill at top speed with Meiling holding onto her arm, yelling.

"Kinomoto! Stop!" Meiling said, trying to dig her heels into the pavement. Which worked with no avail.

Sakura put her one hell down on the ground, to try and put on the brakes. She eventually came to a skidding stop. Meiling, who was running after Sakura, was surprised when Sakura came to a stop. Meiling flung by Sakura and landed in a heap on the grass.

"Oh! That hurt." Meiling said, standing up.

"I'm sorry, Meiling. Maybe I should just go by myself," Sakura said in a low voice. "Just tell me how to get there, this map isn't helping any." Sakura said, pocketing the map. 

Meiling looked up and nodded. "Alright, go all the way down the main street until you reach Hufferman Road. Turn to the right, and go straight until you're on the road parallel to the ocean, turn left and go straight until you see the houses by the lake. Since you live out to the west… that's where your house will be. Which street do you live on?" 

"Um," Sakura started off, digging into her pocket and bringing out a piece of paper. "I live at 584 Westriver Drive."

"Oh, you live on the same street as Tomoyo-chan! She lives at 594 Westriver Drive. Just look for a house with a black limo is front of the house, and you'll find your house." Meiling said, snapping her fingers.

Sakura nodded, unsure. "Arigatou Meiling-chan!" 

Sakura waved, and pushed off from the ground, and glided the way down the street, leaving Meiling standing there. When Sakura was out of sight, Meiling turned and shook her head. 

"I don't know why Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun think she's the Legendary Card Captor… she doesn't even know where her house is…!" Meiling muttered, walking up the hill. Eventually she wanted out of view, muttering to herself about the Card Captors and Kinomoto being the Card Captor. 

*           *           *

Sakura followed Meiling's direction, enjoying the scenery and the lake view on her way by. Soon enough she made it to the start of Westriver drive and started down it. There weren't many houses there so it wouldn't take her that long to find her house. Meiling said that Tomoyo-chan lived here somewhere. Sakura looked around, and her eyes landed on a house she remembered. Her house. Sakura smiled to herself, and roller bladed up to her house. 

Sakura bladed around the water foundation in the front yard, before blading up to the front door. She sat down heavily on the front steps and took her roller blades off. She picked them up and walked in through the front door, sock footed.

"Sakura? Is that you?" A voice called from the living room. 

"Konnichiwa!" Sakura called back, putting her blades in the hall closet.

Sakura closed the hall closet and walked into the living room, smiling at her dad. She sat down in one of the comfy chairs. Her father smiled up at her. 

"How was school today?" He asked, looking up at her.

"School was great! I made four new friends, but I got lost on the way home from school but one of my friends helped me get home. The school's big, and I was lost at first until I met up with this girl—actually I crashed into her on the way to school. She ended up going to my school and being in my class. She showed me around, and I met her friends. There actually pretty nice." Sakura rambled on.

Her dad sat there, nodding as Sakura told him what happened that day. When Sakura finished talking about her day, her dad spoke up.

"So what are your friends names?" He asked.

Sakura looked up. "Oh…there names are Tomoyo Daidouji, Syaoran Li and his cousin Meiling Li, and Eriol Hiiragizawa. He's a transfer student too, hard to believe, eh? Anyways, he's from England!" Sakura said.

Her father nodded, and smiled. "Looks like you're not the only transfer student. Looks like you have made a lot of friends on your first day at school." He smiled.

Sakura nodded, and stood up. "I can't wait for school tomorrow. I'll be in my room, call me when suppers ready." And with that, Sakura ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. 

*           *           *

At the opening of Fox Forest one girl sat on a big rock, looking for something or someone to come there. She sat there in the silence and cold of the night in nothing but a nightgown and a jean jacket. She didn't seem to mind the cold September air against her as she sat there, staring into the forest. A crack of lightening was seen in the distance, but not even that bothered her. She blinked and looked to where the lightening was coming from… inside the forest. She grinned knowing who and what it was. A clow card was on the loose… and she had to get there…!

 The girl got up from the big rock and stepped down on the forest grounds. She raced through the forest, passing and dodging many trees, hurtling over stumps and roots, following where the lightening struck. She soon came to a clearing where three young people around the age of ten in an all out battle… with a thunder wolf? This wasn't any wolf it was a mystical creature… a clow card. The Thunder Card to be exact.

The three people seemed to be losing the battle. Two of the three were boys and the last one was a girl. All three of them had outfits on, that had ying-yangs and suns/moons all over the top of it. The newcomer sighed; she hadn't missed the fun yet.

"Konnichiwa!" She called, waving and walking over to the group.

The three turned away from their battle for a second to look at the newcomer. They smiled slightly, glad that it was their friends, not some innocent bystander. 

"Konnichiwa Tomoyo! Here to tape us again?" Eriol called, dodging a lightening attack.

"Hai." Tomoyo replied. 

She whipped out her camcorder and turned the 'tape' button on, and started to tape the battle with the card, while commentating to the camera. She was so wound up in commentating that she didn't see the Thunder Card wanting to make an attack on the unsuspected victim. It made a launch at her, hoping to strike the bystander.

"Tomoyo! Watch out!" A voice yelled out of nowhere.

Eriol ran at Tomoyo, knocking her out of the way before the lightening struck that spot. The spirit of the Thunder Card looked around, trying to find that unsuspecting human. When Eriol had grabbed Tomoyo, they made a break for the trees.

"Tomoyo," Eriol looked over at her, worriedly. "Stay here, you're going to get yourself killed!" He nearly yelled.

Tomoyo looked down from his gaze to her camcorder. She turned the camcorder off and looked up at Eriol. "But, how come Meiling gets to be out there, and I don't?" Tomoyo said, putting her hands on her hips. 

Eriol sighed, and looked back out to the card. "Just stay here." He said, and made a run for Syaoran and Meiling. 

The Thunder card was about to strike an unsuspecting Meiling, who was too busy yelling at Syaoran about who knows what. Syaoran rolled his eyes, and started looking around for the card. He saw a strip of light behind Meiling. He reached back behind his back and head and grabbed the handle of his sword. He whipped it out in front of him ready to attack. Meiling looked behind her to see the thunder Card taking off from the ground, and land on the leaves and branches of a tree. 

"Meiling, move." Syaoran muttered, pushing Meiling aside, who stumbled. 

"Humph!" Meiling said, crossing her arms across her chest, nose held up in the air, eyes closed. 

Syaoran sighed, and ignored her. He ran up to the trunk of the tree and grabbed his sword and his stack of magical Clow Cards. He flicked through them all trying to find the one card that he thought that would be able to trap and capture the Thunder Card. 

"Where's that card?" He muttered, flipping through the cards, faster and faster. 

A crash of lightening crashed around him. The lightening had struck again. Syaoran looked up to see Eriols' moon and sun staff glowing a light red. A scream broke through the silenced air, except for Eriol's chanting. Syaoran looked over at the scream. He saw a flash of purplish black hair flying out behind them, and a camcorder or something of the sort in one hand a handbag in the other. Tomoyo…!

"Infinite Fire!" Eriol chanted, one last time. 

The red light surrounding the sun and moon from his staff grew brighter and the light flung at the Thunder Cards' spirit. The Thunder spirit stopped in mid attack as the small fire hit it. It reared its head and glared at Eriol and turned around, and made a lunge at the attacker.

"Sock 'em one Eriol! Teach it a lesson!" Meiling shouted, with her fists in the air every so often. 

"Syaoran! Do something! Please!?" Tomoyo shouted, looking at Syaoran from her spot in the bushes. 

Syaoran looked down and like magic, the card he was looking for was right onto of the pack. The Sword Card. Syaoran smiled, and held his sword out in front of him, ready to attack. In the other hand he held the Sword Card. 

"Sword Card! Release your power and contain the Thunder Card! " Syaoran yelled.

The spirit of the shadow card came to life. A black form came out of the flat card and took the place of a cloak draped over some un-seen person. The form looked down at Syaoran as if to ask what he wanted it to do. A crack of lightening behind the shadow got its attention. It left Syaoran and 'flew' at the Thunder beast. It sunk down into the ground, and shot up surprising later, trapping the beast in a black cage. Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo sighed. Meiling just stood there. 

"That's it? No fighting? Don't you have any lasers or things that are in the video games?!" Meiling called, glaring at Syaoran and Eriol.

The two sweat dropped and fell down anime style. Syaoran stood back up, sword held out in front of him. 

"Thunder Card!" He shouted. "Return to your power confined!" He brought his sword down onto an empty card.

The yellow spirit from within the black cage seeped out of the corners and seemed to be sucked into the empty sword. When the yellow light died down, no spirits were there. The black-cloaked spirit of the Shadow had vanished, and the yellow spirit of the Thunder had been contained in a card. Syaoran grabbed the card before it floated to the ground, and walked over to where the others stood.

"You did it, Syaoran!" Tomoyo beamed, from behind her camera. 

Syaoran smiled at her, and wrote his name on the bottom of the card. Meiling was still off in the distance talking about things like lasers and fighting the "evilness" of the Clow Cards. They just disregarded her, knowing how she usually gets in times like this. Eriol walked over to where Tomoyo and Syaoran where.

"The Legendary Card Captor will soon be revealed. Since we think Sakura is the Legendary Card Captor, if she has any magical powers and is the chosen one, she would have felt something. Like a part of her was being ripped out or something of the sort." Eriol explained to the others.

Syaoran and Tomoyo nodded, hoping that this wild hunt for the Card Captor would come to an end, soon. 

*           *           *  
  


Sakura jolted up from the reading position she was in on her bed. She felt something – something she hadn't felt for a long time. It was like something was being ripped out of her heart… like something was gone from her heart. It felt like a form of enthusiastic was gone. Sakura closed her eyes, trying to picture what she thought she saw.   
  
In her mind she saw blackness swirling around her. Then she saw it. It was a yellow beast, and looked like it had lightening surrounding her. It felt so familiar, as if the beast wouldn't hurt her. She stretched her hand out to touch the beast. She was within grasping distance, when the beast was gone. She saw a yellow card with sun and moons on it, staring at her with the name "Thunder Card" written under it, with a name there. Someone had written on her card! She then saw a flash of white and the card was gone. Four people were standing there. Sakura opened her eyes, and sat right up.

"Tomoyo…Syaoran… Eriol… Meiling… They have something that feels like mine." Sakura mumbled to herself. 

She got up off of her bed and walked over to the closet. She pulled her door open and grabbed the coat from her old school off the hanger. She kicked her fuzzy pink slippers off, and put on her fall shoes from her old school as well. Sakura sighed. She had a feeling deep down inside of her that she knew where Meiling and the others would be. Sakura crossed the room and pushed the bedroom window open. Sakura gulped and stepped out onto the small roof. 

"OK, I can do this." Sakura muttered to herself, closing her eyes and jumping.

She landed on the ground, softly. She looked back at her house, and ran off down the street. Her dad and brother wouldn't know that she was gone for awhile, and Sakura would be able to see what that vision meant and what her so-called new friends were up to.

Q&A:

CherryBlossomWarior: Hey, I check out that story. It's pretty good. It's a bit confusing and it jumps around a little bit, lol. Maybe if you got someone to beta it for you, it would be a little but more easier to understand. That's just by personal opinion. Please take this is a good way, but in some evil way, ok? If you want someone to beta it for you, I could do it, if you want.

Smileygirl322: Glad you like the story : ) 

Kinomoto Sakura: I am so sorry that this took so long! I'm getting ready to take the literacy test at my school, and I have to study for that. I also have had a lot of homework, and writers block. And, of course I need time just to hang out with friends, and try to write this story. It's not as simple as it sounds… I hope to write the next chapter much faster.

LicyBabe2002: Thanks for thinking this story is really great! : ) Yeah, I thought it would be a change from most other CCS fics out there.

OK. I don't know if any of you know what the Japanese words are, so here's a quick translation thanks to Syaoran Bear's Corner: (http://www.freehomepages.com/lisyaoran/index.html)

**Konnichiwa** - Good day, hello

**San** - Mr/Mrs/Miss, honorific for someone of status equal to yourself. Is to be add at the end of the name  
**Chan** - Honorific for someone of status lower to yourself, and term of endearment for family and friends. Used mostly for females and is very informal. Is to be add at the end of the name  
**Kun** - Mr (junior), master, boy. Similar to chan, but mostly applied to males. Is to be add at the end of the name.

**Sensei** - Honorific for professors, doctors, teachers.  
**Hai** - Yes.

**Arigatou-gozaimasu** - Thank you. Short: **Arigatou**

**~~ Fire Spirit. **


	5. Our Little Secrets! Part 2

**_We're Moving?!_**

**__**

Sakura managed to get through the large city of Hong Kong in no time, and found herself at an entrance to a park. She stood there puzzled for a second. She never knew there was a forest in the middle of Hong Kong. Sakura shivered in the cold and felt a strange presence coming from the forest. She looked up into the sky white dots speckled the sky. Sakura smiled, and felt some sort of energy coming from the stars. She felt a bond to the stars, like they had guided her to the forests' entrance. She smiled, as she felt a sudden burst of energy and the coldness around her seemed to have disappeared. 

"I guess this is it. The truth about my 'friends' will soon be uncovered." Sakura muttered.

Sakura looked around to see if there was a sign anywhere near her. Luckily for her she was, right beside a big rock that ended up being formed in the form of a type of chair. Sakura sighed, wondering what the people of Hong Kong would come up with next. The sign clearly read 'Fox Forest.'

"Fox Forest?" She muttered to herself. "Reminds me of Penguin Park." She laughed, and started to walk towards the trail of the forest. 

Sakura walked down the wooded path of the forest, looking for a sign of any sort. She didn't even know where she was walking… she felt like she was being guided. Sakura walked for a while wondering where she was being guided. 

"Where am I going?" Sakura wondered looking around the forest. 

Sakura looked onto the side, she saw something that surprised her. She thought she saw something or someone with white and red clothes on. Sakura shook it off. If she looked ahead, she saw what she thought looked to be a clearing. 

"Do you hear that?" A voice whispered.

"Yeah. I did." Another voice replied.

"We should hide… we can't explain about the cards, the staff or the sword until we find the chosen one." Another voice chimed in.

Scrambling of feet and rustling of the owners running for a spot was heard. That was when Sakura saw the flash of someone in a white and red outfit. Sakura walked forward through the path until she came to the clearing of the forest. She looked around, and saw that it was deserted. Then Sakura felt it. She felt a jolt of thunder go through her body. Sakura quickly looked over to where clumps of bushes were lying. Sakura smiled to herself and felt that that was where the energy was coming from. She walked over there slowly, her hands going into fists, waiting to see what was on the other side of the bush.

One step closer… and another… she was almost there… she put her hand out… she went to reach for the bushes… then… the bush sneezed and rustled.

"HHOOOEEEE!!!" Sakura shouted, falling backwards in terror.

A boy in a green outfit came out from behind the bushes, and a boy in a blue outfit with sun and moons on it came out from behind a tree. While two girls with purple and black hair jumped from the branches of a nearby tree. Sakura looked up at them in confusion and in a small amount of terror. 

  
"Syaoran? Eriol? Tomoyo? Meiling?" Sakura whispered, looking at her four new friends in a small amount of terror. 

The four looked at her quietly. Tomoyo brought the camcorder down from her eye and turned it off, looking sincerely at Sakura. 

"Why are you guys out the forest at almost midnight?" Sakura managed to get out.

Meiling rolled her eyes, her temper getting the better of her. "Kinomoto! We should ask you the same question." 

"Meiling! Stop!" Syaoran said, looking warningly at her.

"Sakura, we're your friends. Just hear us out." Tomoyo said, smiling at Sakura.

Sakura nodded, feeling the Tomoyo was telling her the truth. Sakura stood up, and followed the four others over to the other edge of the clearing that over looked a small little lake. Sakura sat down on one of the stumps, while Meiling and Tomoyo made themselves at home by a big rock on the edge of the lake, and Syaoran leaned against a tree while Eriol sat on a tree branch.

"Sakura. There's no easy way to say this…" Tomoyo started off.

"We, We have magic powers." Syaoran finished. 

Sakura looked at the four disbelievingly. "You all have magical powers? Yeah right." Sakura laughed. Everything was silent around her, and she stopped laughing. "You mean you're for real?" 

The four nodded. "Well Syoaran and Eriol are. Meiling and I are like there sidekicks." Tomoyo spoke up.

Sakura nodded. "Then why are you all out here in the middle of the night?"   
  
Meiling was going to say something when Syaoran looked in her direction. "Don't say anything Meiling." Then he turned back to Sakura. "We are finding these cards called the Clow Cards. They are magical powers that take the form of natural elements. Natural Elements such Power, Rain, Cloud, Maze, Erase, and so on. There are four main elements that are crucial that we catch; Firey, Earth, Water and Wind. We have very few cards so far, the cards can come out at any time of the day and it's our job to get them back into the cards, so therefore we have magical powers. The cards we have so far are Wind, Fly, Shadow and Thunder. We're also on the case of finding a legendary Card Captor. And this is where you come in. We think that you are the legendary Card Captor." Syaoran finished explaining.

Sakura sat there on the stump looking shockingly at her new friends. She then started to laugh which caught the four of their guard.

"You're kidding me. You have been listening to too many of Naoko's ghost stories!" Sakura said, whole laughing. 

"We're not making up any stories. What Syaoran here said is true, we are Card Captors and have magical powers flowing through our veins. So do you." Eriol said. 

"What? I'm just an ordinary girl." Sakura stated.

"You're wrong. You are one of us, and you do have powers just like us. Did you feel a jolt a while ago at your house, like lightening was striking through you're very soul?" Sakura nodded. "Did you feel like the moon and the stars guided you here?" Another nod. "Do you like the astronomic things like the sun, moon and the stars?" Another nod. "Did you feel like a thunder had struck through you and led you to the bushes where we were all surrounding?" Another nod. "What you felt Kinomoto-chan was the power of the Thunder Card. Us with magical powers feel the powers of the Cerberus and Yue coming from you, along with the power of the stars." Eriol concluded.   
  
Sakura numbly nodded. 

"What are you doing to do know Li-kun and Hiiragizawa-kun? What if Sakura-chan isn't the one?" Tomoyo asked, looking at the lake.

"We were getting to that Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol said, turning back to Sakura. "Sakura-chan. would you mind we did a small magical spell over you to see if you are the chosen one?" Eriol asked. 

  
Sakura nodded, saying that they could. Eriol nodded back at her and called upon the seal of the dark side of the moon and the sun. He chanted a few small words and the golden yellow staff appeared in his hand. At the top of the staff was a half moon and sun. Eriol brought the side of the moon down on Sakura's left shoulder and the side with the sun on her right shoulder. He then brought the staff back to his side. 

"I indeed sense Cerberus and Yue." He muttered to the others.

He then closed his eyes, and started to chant. "I call upon the celestial powers of the sun and moon. Is this girl the chosen Legendary Card Captor? Release!" Eriol's eye's opened, and a pinkish-white Clow symbol under Sakura's feet. 

Sakura looked startled at the light at first but wasn't harmed by the light. The four others walked the light intensely. If the symbol turned a bright yellow it meant the Sakura was the chosen but if the symbol staying the pinkish-white meant that Sakura wasn't the chosen one, and the adventure would do on. 

The light then started to fade from the pinkish-white, and started to come into a bright yellow. It paused on the bright yellow for a second then disappeared. The task was complete, and one adventure was over, and other was just re-starting. Cheers were heard from Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran and Eriol as the spell completed itself. The adventure of finding the right person in the world was finally over.  

"Sakura! We owe you so much! We've searched for two years." Tomoyo smiled, hugging Sakura then turning her camcorder on. 

Meiling beamed at Sakura, while Eriol and Syaoran were too busy trying to find why Sakura's staff wasn't appearing. Eriol put his staff out the sun and the moon facing to where Sakura was standing. Meiling and Tomoyo saw this, and backed away, everything going silent. Eriol closed his eyes, and muttered a spell; the same symbol that was under Sakura was under him. A pink light shot out of his staff and stopped in front of Sakura, startling her.

"Sakura-chan! Put your hand out into the light." Syaoran called.

Sakura nodded and held her hand out into the pink light. The light was warm on her hand, and she grasped a stick of some sort. The light disappeared and Sakura was felt holding a long pink stick. It had a yellow base and head on it. White wings sprouted out of its head with a big red eye on both sides, with the small colour red beak as well. 

"Sakura this is your Sealing Wand. You use the wand to seal the natural elements forms back into their cards. We'll be there with you for the whole time, so we will be able to help you out as well. Now, the wand will shrink down when not needed into a key. You have to wear it around your neck so that it will always be with you. The one thing is that you cannot tell anyone who it is." Eriol explained, warningly.

Sakura nodded. The staff then shrunk down into a key with a rope on it. Sakura slipped the key around her neck and stuck it under her shirt, out of sight. Eriol was about to say something, when a rustling of bushes was heard and someone stepped out of the bushes, frozen like a deer in a headlight. The sight of a two boys pointing a sword and a staff at two girls. While one girl video taped everything. The only bad thing was the person knew the five. 

"Kinomoto! Li! Li!  Hiiragizawa! Daidouji!"

"Touble's is brewing for the Card Captors. Now that the Legendary Cad Captor has shown herself. Things are going to get good." A voice muttered in the top of the trees, then vanished in a blink of an eye. 

Q&A!

Li Syaoran Is So BISHONEN: Thanks for liking the story and thinking that it's awesome. : )

UNfOrGoTtEn: Here ya go! This is more of it. Lol. 

Sakura Potato: Thanks for loving this story :o) Write more soon? Well, here you go!

CherryBlossomWarior: Here's chapter five.  I wrote this all in a hour, while trying to study for the literacy test. Oh you got a new fic out? I'll check it out. :o)

Aznchibidragon88: Hey! Here's the next chapter!

A/N: Hey! I managed to finish this in a hour, and I just finished all the literacy testing the Grade 10's get to do. And…! Today's my birthday and I'm 15! I'm so happy. :o) 

Ja ne   
Fire Spirit.  


	6. Partners in Card Capturing

**_We're Moving?!_**

**__**

Chapter Six.

The five kids whirled around when they heard a voice call their names behind them. Meiling glared at the new comer for disturbing them in the middle of something important. Tomoyo lowered her camcorder from her eye and looked down at the ground. They needed a plan to get out of this jam. Sakura stood up from where she was sitting and looked at the person like a scared deer in front of headlights. Syaoran and Eriol glanced at the person and then glanced up to the top of the trees surrounding the secluded area. A magical presence that felt strangely like Clow Reed had been there a second ago, but it was gone now. The two sighed and looked back to who had called their names. They froze when they saw whom it was. They were in big trouble. 

"Beinlin-san…" Tomoyo trailed off, looking at the school secretary.

The secretary just glared at Tomoyo then moved her glance over to Syaoran and Eriol. Her eyes narrowed if that was possible and nearly vanished under all that scrunched up skin. She then passed them and glanced over at Meiling. Meiling was glaring at her with her arms crossed over her chest. She then glanced over to Sakura. She was standing there in the middle of the four, looking as scared as a deer in headlights. She smiled warmly at Sakura and glared at the four surrounding her.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Meiling snapped, glaring at her.

The secretary glared at her. "I can ask you the same question, Li." She shot back.

The five went silent, thinking off a liable alibi to tell the secretary. Beinlin-san just glared them down, while they thought of some lie to tell her.

"We're, We're…" Syaoran trailed off, trying to string the words together.

"We're practicing for a play for a video tapping class that Tomoyo is doing." Eriol lied, stepping forward.

Syaoran gave Eriol a weird look, which soon vanished when Eriol stepped down on his foot hard. He gave Syaoran a look as if to say 'just follow what I say'. Syaoran nodded, and looked up at Beinln-san.   
  


"Alright then…" She replied, disbelieving them. "Then why are you out here at this time at night?"

"Well, it's technically not a play. It's a movie they're putting on. And, this one scene takes place at nighttime in the pitch dark. And, Meiling is Eriol's girl in the movie, and them plus Syaoran are kind of the bad guys. And, Sakura is the innocent one who… who…" Tomoyo trailed off.

"Knows more then she should and we have to teach her a lesson." Meiling grinned, kicking the air.

Beinlin-san looked at them. "Daijouji-chan. I would have thought of a better play then this, from you. All you lot go home. School's tomorrow." Beinlin-san said, then turned away from them and to the bridge in the distance.

"Come on lets go!" Syaoran muttered.

Syaoran turned to leave, the others following closely behind him. Tomoyo was looking at her camcorders' screen rewinding the tape to the beginning, with Eriol watching over her shoulders. Meiling was fuming about Beinlin-san wrecking the moment and Sakura was looking awkwardly at the four.

"So," Sakura finally piped up, "This was all just a scam? There are no clow cards? This is just some video you're making to show other people? Well, you fooled me." Sakura glared at them all, and locked eyes with Tomoyo. "I thought you were my friend, but all you wanted to do was use me for a video. Thanks." 

With that Sakura turned and ran off into the forest, leaving the four stunned. Tomoyo sighed and looked downcast. 'This is all my fault.' She thought, reaching for her camcorder pack. She looked up in time just too see what Meiling was up to.

"…She's the legendary one? She's an out of towner, Syaoran! We can do this ourselves!" She whined, clutching onto his arm.

Tomoyo sighed, and shook her head. Meiling took the getting married thing may to seriously. Tomoyo went to zip up her camcorder bag when she saw a piece of pink sticking out in the dark night. Tomoyo thought she knew what it was and snuck away from the group to check it all out. She crept closer and saw a pair of red and white roller blades sprawled out on the dewy grass. The closer Tomoyo got she could hear a sound. It sounded a lot like crying. She peaked over the bush and saw Sakura. She looked so lonely sitting there in the middle of the night, crying. She was sitting against a tree trunk, her head covered by her arms resting on her knees.

"The poor girl. She must have heard what Meiling said." Tomoyo whispered to herself and walked through the bushes and over to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura." Tomoyo whispered.

The brown haired girl looked up quickly and saw that she was being watched. By one them… card captors. Sakura quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at her. Tomoyo smiled and sat down beside Sakura. 

  
"What are you looking at?" Sakura asked, not looking Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiled at her. "I'm sorry Sakura. The group gets very rowdy around this time of night. Meiling is very obsessive over the Clow Cards and thinks that Syaoran should hold all the cards because he is a direct descendant of Clow Reed. They are also engaged," Tomoyo stopped for a second to catch a breath and looked up to Sakura's confused face. "Yes, I know that they are cousins and everything but his mother wants him to marry someone who is distantly related to them. It's very strange to tell you the truth. And, Meiling can be very judgemental at first impression; at first she thought I was a snobby rich girl."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Well, that could explain some things." She said, just above a whisper.

Tomoyo smiled at the girl and took out her camcorder from her shoulder bag. Sakura watched her as she took the camcorder out. When Sakura saw it she glared at it, and turned away from Tomoyo. Tomoyo watched Sakura closely and her reaction to the camcorder. Tomoyo sighed; it was time for another explanation. 

"Sakura, what we said about the movie… it's not true. There is no movie. We just said that so that Beinlin-san wouldn't get suspicious. No one can know about the Clow Cards, and you can't tell anyone, not even you're parents or siblings. This is a complete secret, you will know when the time comes, when you should tell them." Tomoyo explained.

Sakura nodded, slightly getting what Tomoyo was talking about.

"Alright then, what am I do to next," Sakura asked, looking into Tomoyo's eyes.

Tomoyo smiled at her. "Since I know a lot about the Clow Cards and how to catch them I can help you. I can come over after school tomorrow and show you what the Card Captor's job is. It's very simple, until you get into the element cards, but it will all be a breeze for you." Tomoyo started off, naming the things on her fingers.

Sakura nodded, "So, do I get a battle outfit like Meiling, Eriol or Syaoran's costumes?" She asked, with a glint in her eyes.

Tomoyo gasped and looked over at her, stars in her eyes. 

"I can do better then that!" She winked at Sakura and snapped her fingers. "I am an expert at making clothes and I do it as an hobby but I have no one to give them too. So, if I can get your measurements I'll make your battle costumes for you and you will look so kawaii, and better then the others costumes." Tomoyo said, clapping her hands together.

Sakura nodded, and looked down at her moon and stars watch. The tiny clock face read 10:00pm. If her dad had checked her room and saw her bedroom window open and she was gone, he would be so mad. She had to get home as quick as possible, before he checked her bedroom. She looked over at Tomoyo, who had already stood up and was looking into the clearing. No one was there, meaning that the other three had already gone home.  

"Tomoyo? I'd love to stay here with you, and chat, but I have to go. I snuck out of my room because I felt like something was being stolen from me and I saw you four in my mind. I have to go." Sakura said, scrambling to get her roller blades.

Tomoyo turned and looked at her. "I have to go as well, Sakura. Where do you live? I'll walk with you as far as I can, before we have to split."  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded. "I live on Westriver road. Where do you live?"

Tomoyo looked over at her in shock. "I live on Westriver as well! Let's go. You can show me where you live, and maybe I can show you were I live." 

Tomoyo smiled, giving her the thumbs-up. Sakura returned the smile, as they walked out of the treed area and into the clearing. They had to walk slowly, as Sakura was on her roller blades. They talked the whole way to Westriver Road talking about the cards and life in Hong Kong and Readington. Soon they got onto Westriver drive and the conversation came to a halt. Tomoyo was staring at a house that had a small fountain in the front and the house backed onto the lake. 

"I've always wondered who lived in that house. Usually, whoever lives in there, lives there for two or three years and then they leave. They go back where they came from. It's like's it's cursed, not Syaoran and Eriol have looked into it, but nothing they could feel or predict. The cards had just got out of the clow book the other week, but the guardian of the book has never shown its presence. Until you came, " Tomoyo laughed. "We thought it could have been one card, because it never got sealed in the book. It was a rouge clow card. But, look at me; I'm getting off topic again. That house looks very beautiful though, doesn't it?" 

She pointed to the one house. Sakura followed her gaze, and sweat dropped at the sight of the house.

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura whispered. "That's my family's house."

Tomoyo sweat dropped and dropped her hand down to her side. She looked over at Sakura meekly.

"Sorry, Sakura. I mean, you're family won't be moving, you just moved here." Tomoyo said, patting Sakura's back. "You'll be fine, don't worry about it. As I said before, it's probably not cursed, as it seems. It's a legend around here, and the person probably just found out about it, and moved. Don't worry about it. I just live down this street." Tomoyo said.

Sakura nodded. 

"So where do you live anyways?" Sakura asked, looking over at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo grinned. "You see that house five houses down with the black limo in the front yard," Sakura nodded. "That's mine and my mom's house." Tomoyo grinned.

"That's awesome, Tomoyo-chan! You're house looks cool. Can I come over sometime and hang out?"

"Sure thing, Sakura-chan. How about tomorrow after we see if you have the Clow book in your house somewhere." Tomoyo said. 

Sakura nodded. "Sounds good." She whispered.  

Tomoyo was about to reply when the light on the house came on. The two girls looked over at the lights, and saw the front door open. Sakura gasped, they must have known she had got out pf her room. Sakura looked over at Tomoyo and lunged at her. Tomoyo was caught in surprise as Sakura; 'her friend' pushed her. 

"What was that for?" Tomoyo demanded, standing up to get the dirt of her dress.

Sakura looked up at her. "Get down." She muttered, pulling Tomoyo's arm.

"My dad and brother don't know I left. I opened a bedroom window remember? I told you that a while ago. I have to get inside somehow. Come on." Sakura said, getting down on her hands and knees. "Follow me. I need some help to get in the house, unnoticed."  

Tomoyo nodded. She followed Sakura's actions and crawled along the bush's outlining the yard and along the side, until Sakura crawled into a wood fence. She looked up, and saw that there plan and currently backfired. A wood fence was blocking her way and her neighbours didn't even know her yet. She could have simply climbed the fence, but the other day she had heard barks from a dog that was called "Rex". 

"Dead end." Sakura muttered. 

Tomoyo looked past Sakura and looked at the fence. Tomoyo muttered something to her and crawled up beside Sakura. Sakura looked at her in confusion, wondering what was up.

"Sakura, stand up," Tomoyo muttered standing up, and intertwining her fingers. "I'll give you a leg then, bring me up." 

Sakura nodded, and looked back at the fence standing up. Tomoyo smiled and held her hands out, palms up. Sakura was just about to bring her leg up and gab onto the top of the wood fence, when what Tomoyo said, finally sunk in.

"HHOOOEE?!" Sakura yelled.

She stumbled backwards hands outstretched trying to get away from Tomoyo until she tripped. She started flailing her arms around trying to stay balanced. Tomoyo stifled a laugh and grabbed one of Sakura's wrists. She yanked on her wrist, and Sakura was jolted up into a standing position not a moment too soon. 

"I'm guessing that you don't want to go up first…" Tomoyo started and smiled. "Sakura, intertwine your fingers together and put your palms up. I'll go up first and see what's there, then I'll bring you up."

Sakura nodded numbly, and put her hands the way Tomoyo had said. Tomoyo smiled and put one foot into Sakura's palm. With her other foot, she bended it a little and jumped up grabbing the top of the fence. She placed her other foot in Sakura's palm, as she tried to sit on the top of the fence. When she was seated, Tomoyo put one foot over to the other side of the fence, so she was straddling it. 

"Nothing here Sakura." Tomoyo said, scanning the lawn. 

Tomoyo turned back to Sakura and held her hand down. Sakura reached up and grabbed it. Tomoyo tried to pull Sakura up but failed. 

"This isn't working Tomoyo," Sakura said, as her slipped out to Tomoyo's grasp and onto the dark green grass. "Your hands too slippery." Sakura said. 

Tomoyo nodded. 

"Alright, I'll try this, then." Tomoyo replied.

She looked over at the wall of the house and saw that one brick was sticking out further then the rest. She rested a shaking hand on the brick and stood up. Sakura gasped, what exactly was Tomoyo trying to do? Tomoyo then got down and kneeled on the fence. She held her hand out, and Sakura grasped it. Tomoyo gave a big tug and Sakura jumped off the ground. Both caught in surprise they tumbled off the fence and into the neighbours' back yard.

Little did they know, that in the Kinomoto's residence's kitchen a certain person was watching them.

_"What in the world was that? Two things fell from the fence of old man's something's house."_ Touya thought to himself as he opened a Pepsi can.

He shook it off, and walked out of the kitchen. 

"Whew. That was close. Do mo Arigatou." Sakura said.

Tomoyo nodded. "No problem, Sakura," She smiled, a glint in her eye. "Follow me. I have an easier idea to get you home." 

Tomoyo smiled bigger and walked along the fence running her fingers down the wall. She stopped suddenly and smiled over to Sakura. Sakura looked oddly over at Tomoyo and cocked and eyebrow. She put her hand up and ran it through her brown hair, wondering what she was going to do. Tomoyo kicked the fence slightly, and the board came loose.

"The person who lives here must not know the board gets loose all the time. My friend Chiharu Mihara used to live here but they moved into an town house when their family downsized five years ago."

Sakura nodded, and walked over to Tomoyo. She poked her head through the hole in the fence and looked through. That was definitely her backyard. Tomoyo pushed the board of wood away and climbed through, holding it open for Sakura. Sakura climbed through. 

"Once again, Arigatou."

Tomoyo waved it off. "It's no big deal Sakura-chan. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye." 

  
Tomoyo waved and walked towards the gate of Sakura's backyard, she opened the latch, waved and closed the gate behind her. Sakura waved and ran for the back door. She looked inside the kitchen window and opened the screen door to the kitchen entrance. She tried the wood door but it wouldn't budge.

"Fine then." Sakura muttered, and knocked on the door.

She stood there by the door what seemed like hours but it was only ten seconds. She brought her arms up to her shoulders, trying to rub them so that they wouldn't be so numb. She was wearing her pyjamas which her very thin. The light in the kitchen came on and the door opened a crack. Sakura looked up to see her dad staring down on her, with a confused look. 

"Hi dad. I came outside for a breather, but I didn't think that September could be this cold." Sakura laughed a little. 

Her dad smiled a little then opened the door for Sakura. She came inside gratefully and pulled off her pink slippers and her pink, fluffy housecoat. She picked them up from the floor and ran up the stairs and down the hall. Her father leaned against the stair rail and watched the brunette run up the stairs. 

"'Night Dad." Sakura called and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. 

Sakura closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She sighed, wondering how her and the other _'Card Captors' _would be able to do this. But, she would worry about this later, when tomorrow came. Until ten, it was time to sleep. Sakura walked over to her bed and lied down. She pulled the covers over her and was asleep within moments. 

**Q&A:**

**A LiTTle SomeOnE :** Thanks for thinking that this story is cool. Well, here's the next chapter two, to your convince. Maybe…! And, technically, I wasn't all that busy. I was writing this on a school computer, but I left for the winter break without it on a disk. Bad me. Then I had millions of year-end projects and exams too do. And now, I'm in a new, and slightly easier semester, so maybe I can get the next chapter out sooner? Yay!

**Sakura langert:** Don't worry; I'll finish it eventually. Give me time. 

**Tyger and Darkdracofire:** Thanks for liking the idea of the story. Yeah, I was trying to make it different then others… and I think I succeeded. Why didn't I think of the Meiling/Tomoyo thing over the sidekick bit? I'll remember that for next time ;)

**Li Is So BISHONEN:** Well, if you can't wait to read more. Here you go. Maybe next time it won't take me for months to write 8-9 pages. Lol. 

**Danielle Ngo:** Thanks for the two very long reviews! I don't think there will be as many chapters as you wrote down. But you never know in the end. One questions for you though: Did you write all the "MORE CHAPTERS!!!" out, or just copy or paste them?

**iii_sis:** I will, I will, I'll write more. I'll finish it, but chill out iii_sis it will be finished eventually.

One last note: OK, as you know I usually e-mail you and update you on chapters, I will still try to do that, but something has happened to my e-mail address and I cannot get into it. I'm sorry for any inconviences, but just keep checking up this story and see if the next chapter is out. OK? Thanks.

Fire Spirit.


	7. Card Captor Skaura and the mysterous Clo...

**We're Moving?!**

Chapter Seven: Card Captor Sakura and the mysterious Clow Book

"Tomoyo, konnichiwa!" Sakura called, waving frantically on her roller blades.

The purple haired girl looked up from her video camera on the school bench where she was sitting. She smiled, as the brown haired girl roller-ed up to the bench and sat down.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan." She replied, putting the camcorder down.

Sakura looked at the camcorder as if she was enchanted by it, as she absent minded started to take off her roller blades. She took the two of them off, and slipped into the white and blue shoes. Tomoyo followed Sakura's glance to the camera before she turned away to look at her shoes buckle.

"I know you want to ask me something about my camcorder, so spill." Tomoyo said, leaning back on the bench.

"Oh, well, I wanted to know why you brought it to school. I mean does it have something to do with my card collecting?" Sakura asked, her voice getting a little higher as she talked.

Tomoyo quickly clamped a hand over Sakura's mouth before she could say anything else about the cards.

"Sakura! No one can know about the cards and you can't let others hear about it, they won't know what to think. People here don't know how to deal with change, you'll be an outcast before you can," Tomoyo hissed, snapping her fingers. 

Sakura nodded, shocked. Tomoyo could be forceful when she wanted to be, and kind the next. Tomoyo sat back down where she was and picked up her camcorder smiling. She reached down and grabbed Sakura's hand dragging her off the bench.

"Come on Sakura, I have something I need to show you in the video room." Tomoyo called, walking onto the gravel.

"OK." Sakura muttered, grabbing her backpack and roller blades and ran after Tomoyo. She ran off after Tomoyo, who didn't seem to be slowly down, until she walked down the twisted elementary school of Hong Kong and stopped in front of a black door, which looked rather heavy.

"We're here." Tomoyo said, smiling.

"Where's here?" Sakura asked, staring fearfully at the door.

"It's the video room," Tomoyo opened the door, only seeing blackness inside. "We can go in, come on." 

Tomoyo smiled, and walked inside. She flicked a switch and a small light came on near the big screen at the front and the VCR. Sakura followed Tomoyo in and sat down in one of the TV table chairs. She watched as Tomoyo took out her camcorder and took a black videotape out of the camcorder. She turned on the VCR and a blue light shone out of the projection box wired up to the VCR and was shone onto the big screen.

"Now, Sakura. Watch and listen closely to the tape. This is some of the stuff we do on the Card Captor hunt. Sometimes dangerous and some of it is fun. This capture is of the Thunder Card, one of the captures we did at night… actually all the cards were captured at night. But anyways, the four of us all knew that a card was around when we were walking home from school there was a lot of noise and lightening but no rain, but the storm cleared quickly, and all we had to do was wait until the card showed up in it's true form." Tomoyo said.

  
Sakura nodded, slightly confused. Tomoyo nodded, and walked over to the black door. She opened the door and looked in the halls, no one was around. Tomoyo walked back into the room and closed the door, locking it.

"OK, action!" Tomoyo yelled.

She pressed the button on the remote control in her hand and the blue screen turned black with stars twinkling. Tomoyo smiled and turned the lights off, sitting back down in one of the chairs beside Sakura. Soon enough the tape got into action. The camera was looking up at what looked like it was in the forest, Sakura recognized the clearing immediately, it was the Fox Forest! Right then, Syaoran and Eriol appeared in their battle costumes, Meiling by their side. Syaoran and Meiling were fighting about something, what Sakura noticed next was that a yellow strip of light ran by Meiling, and Eriol seemed to run over to them. She then noticed Syaoran take his sword, ready to attack; Meiling was soon pushed out of the way, who stumbled. Syaoran make a jump for it and landed on a branch near Eriol. Syaoran quickly started to flip through the small stack of cards, when a scream was sounded. Eriol seemed to make his staff glow a red colour and a fire seemed to stop the beast for a second but it soon lunged to attack Eriol. Sakura let out a small scream at what was going to happen to her friend. Syaoran seemed to finally find the card he needed. He held out the card and threw it up into the air. The card started to fall and he slammed the tip of his sword on the card, pinning it to the roof.   
  


"Shadow!" He yelled.

A black non-visible person seemed to come out of the card and swoop down on the beast on the ground, making a total circle around the beast. Roars could be heard from inside the ball, before Syaoran called the Shadow back and yelled out a chant for the return of the Thunder Card to it's card form before it had enough time to get back some energy and attack. The video then zoomed into Syaoran signing his name to card and showing it to the camera, Meiling hanging around his neck, Eriol laughing in the background. The screen then went blank.  

"That was before I came right?" Sakura asked, stretching.

"That's right. We caught that card about two minutes before you showed up and we all scattered." Tomoyo replied.

"She's right you know." A voice said, standing at the door. Three people's outlines could be seen from the new light of the tape, where everyone was scattering and you could only see branches and leaves. Sakura looked frightened, and Tomoyo glared, as she pressed the button on the remote so that the screen went blue.

"All three of you, come here. Tell me what you saw." Tomoyo snapped, pushing Sakura out of the way.

The three started to laugh and one of them turned the lights on. Syaoran and Eriol were standing there holding back a laugh while Meiling stood there between them, arms around both guys' shoulders. Tomoyo calmed down and her glare was replaced with grin. Sakura sighed, and sat up amongst the chairs rubbing her right arm. 

  
"Geez, Tomoyo! You almost killed Kinomoto!" Meiling said, sarcastically.

Tomoyo laughed a dry laugh. She turned and took her video out of the VCR and turned everything off. Sakura looked up at the others in the doorway, before grabbing her backpack and roller blades.

"Tomoyo-chan is teaching me how to Card Captor! I'm seeing the video's!" Sakura chirped.

The three nodded, wondering how someone could be that hyper over something as small as waving a staff around and getting a pack of magical destructable cards that you have to be extremely careful with. Well, I guess it had its perks. 

"Come on guys, we're going to be late for class." Eriol said, opening the door. 

"OK, lets go." Tomoyo and Syaoran muttered while Sakura ran out of the room, quickly.

  
"What's with her?" Syaoran asked, as the brunette ran off.

"Who knows? You never know how out of towners work," Meiling shrugged. "Now, come on, let's go." She said, walking out of the room and turning the lights off in the meantime. 

The remaining three turned and shrugged at each other and followed Meiling out.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

The bell rang, breaking the quietness outside. The doors to the two-story school opened and many different kids ran out in every direction all wearing the same white uniform. The crowd had mostly disappeared when the school doors opened one more time and five kids walked out. Two with purple hair, two brunettes and a blue haired kid, none other then our fearless card captors and sidekicks. 

"I have so much homework! Stupid old Terada-sensei gave me another history project due in three days." Meiling muttered, pounding one fist into her other palm. 

"Meiling, calm down. You'll finish it." Syaoran replied.

Meiling seemed to perk up. "Really? You do!" She replied, jumping on him.

Everyone sweat dropped at Meiling's expression. 

"Well, I got to go. Ruby and Spinner are expecting me. Bye." Eriol waved, and started jogging the other way. 

"Ruby and Spinner? What's that?" Sakura muttered, to no one inpeciular.

"You have a lot of things to catch up on Kinomoto! You'll never capture cards as good as my Syaoran can." Meiling scoffed, looking at Sakura.

"Lighten up on her Meiling. She just got into this last night," Syaoran said, glaring at Meiling. "Anyways, Ruby is actually Ruby Moon, she comes from the dark side of the moon and has the ability to be a normal person if need be, she goes by Nakuru Akizuki. Her true form she has black and pink large butterfly wings, with long purple hair with two buns up on the side, and a purple and black dress type outfit. Spinner Sun is from the dark side of the sun. He's all purple but with blue eyes and wings, and a long tail that looks like a curly pigs' tail at the end. In his true form he looks like a panther with a longer tail and blue and black large butterfly wings." Syaoran explained.

Sakura nodded, thinking about what the two looked like.

"Come on Syaoran! I have to do my history, come help me!" Meiling whined. 

She let go of his neck and grabbed his arm dragging him away. Tomoyo and Sakura waved and walked the other way. 

"Sakura-chan? Do you want to go over to your house, we can see if we can find the Clow Book." Tomoyo mused.

"OK, sure. But, I don't know what it looks like, do you?" Sakura replied, sitting down on the curb.

"Yeah, I do. Here I'll show you."

With that Tomoyo took out one of her sketchbooks and a pencil and opened the book to a blank page. She soon started to sketch the book and showed it to Sakura by the time she had her blades on. Sakura looked thoughtfully at the red book that had a sun and a moon on it with a picture of a yellow beast and wings in the centre and a yellow lock. 

"Hmm," Sakura muttered. "I've seen that book before! My dad showed it to me years ago. It was at the University that he teached and no one could open it, so he took it to look at it. But he soon forgot about it, it's in our basement." She mused.

"Well, come on Sakura! Lets go!" Tomoyo half yelled, jumping up.

Sakura nodded, and rolled after her friend.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

"Hi dad. I'm home!" Sakura called, as she opened her front door.

She got no answer in return, but went in anyways, closing the door behind Tomoyo.

"The basement is down this way," Sakura called, walking to a door under the staircase. She turned back to Tomoyo. "You can keep your shoes on, we don't mind. I still have mine on, and it's a mess downstairs, anyways." Sakura said, opening the door.

Tomoyo nodded and carefully stepped on the white carpet, then noticing that she did it she ran after Sakura, and down the stairs.

"Sakura? Where are you?" Tomoyo called, when she reached the bottom.

There were bookcases and more bookcases all over the basement, jammed with books. 

"I'm over here, by the far wall." A voice called back.

Tomoyo started to walk across the cement basement floor. Her shoes making a _clack, clack_ sound as she walked. She soon reached the far wall and looked down the small aisle. It went straight and then it went into two different directions. She walked down the small aisle and stopped at a fork in the aisle. She was going to turn left, when she saw an eerie yellow light falling across the floor and a bookcase across from it on the right side. She soon forgot about going left and walked down to where the light was coming from, and poked her head around the corner. It was coming from a book that lied in Sakura's hands.

"Sakura, wha-" She cut herself off, when she saw Sakura's feet.

Around her feet a yellow circle was there with a moon and a sun intertwined together. Tomoyo wondered what it was for about a second when she clued in that it was the Clow symbol and that was the Clow Book that Sakura had. She had to keep quiet or else something could go wrong. Tomoyo watched as Sakura struggled with the lock, and then magically when Sakura touched where a key was supposed to go in, it opened. Sakura looked startled at it before opening the cover and looking at the piece of paper on the inside of the Clow Book. She looked at it, and saw that there was a card inside. She picked it up and turned the card over so it was face side up.

"The Float." Sakura muttered, reading the name. 

A wind seemed to pick up around Sakura, and started to swirl around her and the clow symbol that started to glow brighter. Some bright lights shot out of the book and started to fly every which way out of the house. Soon enough the light of the wind seemed to die down and everything started to go back to normal. Tomoyo sighed, about thirty more Clow Cards had just been released, that wasn't good. She came out of her hiding place and walked over to Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura." Tomoyo replied.

"What was that? What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura… you just released thirty more Clow Cards into the town to capture." Tomoyo muttered.

"HOE!?" Sakura yelled, dropping the book onto the floor. 

  
Tomoyo laughed, and looked down at the book. It was moving about. It seemed like the guardian of the light side of the moon was going to show. The legendary Cerberus was about to be revealed. Sakura followed Tomoyo glaze down to the book she dropped. She saw it shake and screamed, falling backwards and landed with a thud. Under the book a yellow teddy bear head poked out, followed by a yellow teddy bear body and a long yellow tail with a light yellow puff at the end. The bear stood up and held his book up. The creature stretched and looked into the book.

_'That's the legendary Cerberus.'_ Tomoyo thought, sweat dropping. 

"AHHH! My cards! What happened to my beautiful cards!" The bear shrieked, seeing an empty card book.

"What is that?" Sakura said, getting her courage and crawling over to the creature.

Tomoyo suppressed a laugh and leaned against a bookshelf. Sakura looked at the creatures' back and then poked it in the head. 

"Is it a teddy bear or something?" Sakura muttered to Tomoyo, poking it again.

The bear turned around eye's flashing.

"I am not a teddy bear you little girl!" He yelled.

"Ah!" Sakura yelled, falling back off her feet and onto the ground. 

Tomoyo walked over and helped Sakura up, then turned back to the legendary Cerberus. 

"Sakura, this is the legendary Cerberus of the Clow Cards. The cards that you just released into the tow—"

"WHAT! This girl let my cards out? You better get them back for me, you little girl." He yelled, flying up to face the scared brunette.

"But, I can't. Make Tomoyo-chan go. She knows more about it!" Sakura whimpered, hiding behind Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sweat dropped, and moved aside, revealing Sakura. Kero closed his eyes and the room turned black all around Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero. Sakura looked around fearfully, Tomoyo looked amazed and Kero was calm, muttering words that couldn't be heard. A flash of yellow light could be seen in front of Sakura, who yelled, and tried to run away, but Tomoyo stopped her. 

"Take the staff." Kero ordered.

  
Sakura fearfully stuck out her hand and grabbed the staff. The light disappeared and the key started to grow. It got a longer stick and the head of the staff looked like a duck with beady big red eyes and a red beak. The light vanished and the blackness turned back to the basement. 

"What do I do, now?" Sakura asked.

"You must capture all 52 Clow Cards and no one can now, girl. I'm your guardian all the way through and will help you through it all. Now, what's your name?" Kero said.

"S-S-Sakura K-Kinomoto." Sakura stuttered, not as freaked out anymore.

"Sakura Kinomoto, A-ha! Well, you're now Card Captor Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto!" Kero said, smiling.

"OK. Now, how do I shrink this?" She pointed to the wand. 

"The words will come, when they are needed." Kero replied.

"Sakura, I'm home!" A voice yelled, as the front door closed.

"Oh no, Touya's home. I need those words now, Kero!" Sakura said, glancing at her guardian. 

"Concentrate." 

Sakura nodded, and closed her eyes holding the staff out. Soon she began to chant out something. 

"Oh Key of Clow.. Power of Magic… Power of Light... Surrender the wand... The force disappear! VANISH!" Sakura yelled.

The staff in her hand soon went into a small necklace that had a gold chain and what looked like the red and yellow duck head with a key at the bottom. Sakura slipped it around her neck and looked at Kero, eyes begging him to hide. Kero nodded, and flew into the small handbag Tomoyo had. 

"Come on lets go." Sakura said, starting to walk through the maze of shelves, Tomoyo right behind her. They soon reached the stairs and climbed up them and into the hall.

"Konnichiwa Touya. How was school?" Sakura asked.

"Ogenkidesu." He replied, walking off into the kitchen.

  
Sakura followed him in the kitchen, Tomoyo trailing behind. Sakura watched as Touya grabbed a glass of milk and a piece of pudding. Sakura then turned and grabbed two cups and plates and walked over to the fridge.

"Hey Tomoyo. What do you want to drink?" Sakura called, opening the fridge.

Touya looked strangely at Sakura; so far he hadn't seen Sakura leaning on the island cupboards. 

"Well, what do you have?" 

"Um," Sakura looked into the fridge. "Milk, Coke or Orange Juice?"  
  


"I'll have a bit of Orange Juice." 

Sakura nodded, and grabbed the container and started pouring into the plastic cups. Tomoyo started fixing her hairband while she was waiting when she caught Touya looking at her.

"Konnichiwa." She said.

"Who are you?"

"Tomoyo Daijouji. Hajimemashite." She said, smiling at him.

Touya just looked at her and walked into the living room. Tomoyo glared at him, wanting to scream and say that he wasn't being polite when a plate appeared in front of her. Sakura smiled, and held up her plate and cup.

"Just ignore him. Touya can be real baka sometimes." She shrugged.

Tomoyo laughed and followed Sakura to the dinner table. They both sat down and started eating the different cookies that were on both their plates.

"These are really good Sakura, who made them?" Tomoyo asked, taking the last bite out of her cookie.

"My dad and I made them a couple days ago. He's teaching me how to cook."   
  


Tomoyo nodded, and smiled. Her bag rustled and Kero popped out.

"Is the coast clear?" He muttered.

"Yes. Come on out, Kero." Sakura said.

Kero flew out, and stood on the small table for four. He looked around at the food on Sakura's plate and flew over, and grabbed a cookie.

"Mmm, food. You have no idea how long it's been. I've been sleeping for about thirty years!" Kero said, stuffing his mouth. 

The two girls laughed at what this creature would do for food.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

"Sakura. Can you come here for a second?" Fujitaka called.

"OK." She called back.

"Kero stay here. Don't move and guard that Jump card!" Sakura warned, before leaving the room. 

Kero nodded as the door closed. Sakura jogged down the hallway, down the stairs and over to where her father stood. He seemed to be hiding something behind his back. Sakura tried to look around him, but he'd move the book from her sight. 

"What do you have?" She asked.

He took his right hand and moved it out in front of him, a book in his hand. Sakura gasped at the book. It was the Clow Book. 

"Were you down in my study today, playing with my study books?" He asked, seriously.

Sakura noted the tone and shook her head, no. "I wasn't down here. It must have fallen off the shelf. I heard something fall when me and Tomoyo walked in the door." Sakura lied.

Her dad nodded. "OK, because I was thinking of sending this book back to the Readington University. When the book fell I guess it became unlocked and when I looked inside there was very old written words in there that sounded like magic, and you know what I think of that stuff." He said.

Sakura nodded. "I know, magic is wrong and that isn't of God's will." She recited.

Her dad smiled and walked into the living room, Sakura followed. Her father sat down on the couch with a small box sitting on the table. Sakura watched as the Clow Book was put into the box and sealed up with tape. Then the address of the Readington University was put onto the box. 

"I already called the University and they would love to have the book back. They really missed this book and the 'presence' it seemed to give off." Her father replied.

Sakura nodded, and sat down beside him. 

"How come I can't keep it? My one friend Naoko loves things of mystery. Can I give it to her?" Sakura asked.

"No, I don't think so. I don't want my daughter getting mixed up into the magic business. It would be better off back with the others and away from us. It can be sinful." He replied.

  
Sakura nodded, knowing the Clow Card business was right up that alley. Her thoughts were interrupted by her dad's voice.

"You should be in bed now Sakura. It's almost nine o'clock. Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." He said, kissing her forehead. 

"Goodnight dad." She replied, hugging him.

Then she ran off out of the living room, up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door behind her and looked around wildly for Kero. She found him sitting on her desk staring into a mirror.

"Kero? I have a small problem." Sakura whispered.

"OK, what is it Sakura? What's wrong?" Kero asked, flying over to her.

"The Clow Book! When Touya got home I put the card away and you went with Tomoyo the Clow Book was forgotten and my dad found it. He hates magic and everything that does with it, and he saw the writing of the incantation for the staff, and boxed it up sending it to back to where I came from!" Sakura almost yelled.

  
"WHAT? THE CLOW BOOK IS GONE TOO?!" Kero yelled. 

"I'm so sorry. Its all my fault." Sakura said, starting to cry. 

"Oh Sakura, don't worry about it. I'll think of something. You just get some rest." Kero said, petting Sakura's hair.

  
Sakura nodded and wiped her tears away. She got into her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes muttering a goodnight to Kero. Kero muttered one back and Sakura's world went blank.

Kero flew over to the window and sat down. The Clow Book was gone, and everyone was doomed. The cards needed the magic of Clow Reed. Now that Sakura had the jump she needed Clow's magic before the cards went cold and just became normal tarot cards.   

**Q&A:**

**KristiexxNguyen: ** Here's the next part! Yay! Lol.

**KawaiiNekoWarrior:** I updated, I updated! And it didn't take me too long and it's about 12 pages in 48 hours!

**Megami No Hikari:** Lol, well, here's another chappie just for you. Enjoy! 

Japanese Words Used:

Gakkou:  School

Ogenkidesu: Fine 

Hajimemashite: Nice to meet you

Baka: Stupid

Ohayou:  Good Morning

Konnichiwa: Hello

I don't think that I forgot any other words in the story, but if I need tell me in the reviews and I'll post it up in chapter eight! OK? Great!


	8. Mom? Is that you?

**_We're Moving?!_**

**__**

***NOTE: Would everyone please read what I wrote at the bottom of the story under the Q&A section. I put the note under Kura-chan's question, because she was the one who asked me about this, in her review a couple months ago. All help would be greatly appreciated. R&R!****

**__**

CHAPTER EIGHT

"You did what?!" Syaoran yelled the next day at school.

"I didn't mean to. My dad shipped the book back to my home because he found it in the basement when Tomoyo-chan and I almost got caught downstairs." Sakura replied, not meeting Syaoran's glance. 

"You have to get that book back. Or else all these cards," He grabbed the float card from Sakura and his cards and put them up to her nose. "Will all become tarot cards and the wild ones will destroy the town and the whole world!" He yelled. 

Sakura stood there shocked. What could she do now? She was just about to answer when her backpack started to move and the zipper started to unzip. 

"HOE!" Sakura yelled, tripping on her roller blades and crashing to the ground. 

Tomoyo, Syaoran and Meiling looked over at the backpack. It was moving slightly and white wings and a yellow lions' tail could be seen coming out of it. Tomoyo knew who it was, and laughed slightly at Meiling and Syaorans' looks at what it could be. 

"Could you get off me?" A muffled voice said from under Sakura.

Sakura made an eep sound and jumped up, clinging to the chain fence, so she wouldn't fall again. She looked at whom she had fallen on and saw Eriol getting up from the ground. 

"Sorry Eriol!" She called, as she started to un-strap her roller blades. 

Sakura's bag stopped moving and the owner of the wings and tail emerged. Meiling and Syaoran looked at the small yellow thing, confused. Meiling sighed and picked up the thing by the wing and held it up to Sakura.

"You're scared of a toy, Kinomoto?" Meiling said, trying not to laugh.

"That's not a toy… Meiling." Sakura replied. 

Meiling looked at her questionably before the toy started to move and looked at Meiling. 

"Watch it you little girl." The thing hissed batting its wings out of her grasp. 

"What is that? Some electronic flying toy?" Meiling asked again, poking its head. 

Tomoyo and Sakura sighed, knowing what was going to come next. Kero was going to flip out on Meiling and the rest of them. 

"I'm no talking flying electronic toy. I am Cerberus the guardian of the Clow Book and it's cards." 

Syaoran looked over at the 'guardian'. "If you're the guardian why is the Clow Book back in Sakura's home town?"

Kero looked up at Syaoran. "Watch it kid. I know what I'm doing." He replied. 

  
Kero turned away from Syaoran and looked at everyone. He could feel power stronger then Sakura and Syaoran's coming from one of the other three. It looked over at the girl he met last night, Tomoyo. Nope, no magic coming from her. He sighed and looked over at the 'little girl', as he called her. Nope, no magic coming from her. Thank god, he thought. He looked over at the last one who was nameless. Yep, that's where the magic was coming from. 

"Him!" Kero yelled, pointing over at Eriol.

Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo and Syaoran looked over at the blue haired boy. 

"Eriol?" Tomoyo mused, looking at Kero.

He simply nodded. "I can feel Clow Reed's power coming from him. Card Captor Sakura, and the kid! When your cards start to feel cold and distant give them to him. If he's got Clow Reed's power they'll be fine. And, it will buy me some more time to think of a way to get the book back. A-ha!" Kero said, smiling at his plan.

The five sweat dropped at the idea, but shook it off.

"Is that OK with you, Eriol?" Tomoyo said, looking at him.

He nodded. As long as the Clow Cards would be safe from harm he would look after it. Kero then looked back over at Syaoran, glaring at him. Syaoran didn't notice Kero looking at him, until he felt a pair of eyes on his back. He turned around to see two black bear eyes glaring at him. 

"What? Stop staring at me." He muttered, crossing his arms. 

"You have something of Sakura's. The Thunder Card, that belongs to her. That was the card that was destined to bring her here. Besides, you already should have your yellow paper to help you." Kero said, smirking. 

Syaoran sighed and held the Thunder Card out to Sakura. "Fine, take it Sakura." 

Sakura looked shocked, and took the card stunned, while Meiling glared from Kero to Syaoran hands on her hips. Meiling was just about to say something at Kero when the school bell rang, and Kero darted back into the backpack as Sakura picked it up.

"Come on lets go." Sakura said, grabbing her roller blades and walking off towards the school. 

"Yeah. We'll finish this at recess. And bring the bear, Kinomoto!" Meiling yelled.

Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol sweat dropped at Meiling, as she was now starting to draw attention to them. Syaoran sighed and did the only thing that he knew that would shut her up. He slung an arm around her shoulders, making her blush.

*           *           *           *           *           *

"Tomoyo-chan! Over here!" Naoko called, as soon as the purple haired and brown haired girl came into the classroom.

Tomoyo looked over and waved at Naoko, Rika and Chiharu. Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her over to the three girls. Since Sakura didn't know them, only as other kids in the class she thought she might as well introduce her to them.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a couple minutes. Save two seats." Tomoyo told Syaoran while holding up two fingers.

Syaoran nodded and followed Eriol and Meiling looking for a table that could fit the five of them. 

"Konnichiwa." Tomoyo said, as she sat down in one of the empty chairs. 

The three girls said konnichiwa back and looked up at Sakura, who was standing there awkwardly. Sakura smiled and sweatdropped at their glances. 

"Oh how bad of me not to introduce you. Sakura this is Naoko Yanagisawa, Rika Sasaki and Chiharu Mihara," Tomoyo said, pointing to the three of them. "And, this is Sakura Kinomoto." 

"OK, well konnichiwa Sakura." Chiharu said, smiling. 

"You guys will never guess what I saw last night." Naoko said, fixing her glasses.

The four girls looked over at the brown haired girl. 

  
"What? What did you see, Naoko? Rika asked. 

"I was taking a short-cut home through Fox Forest, when," Sakura looked over at Tomoyo nervously while Tomoyo just waved her off. "I saw this blue glowing orb when I followed it. It led me to a cliff and then it glowed brighter and it turned into a swirling eye. It caught me off guard and I ran away." 

Chiharu and Tomoyo looked at Naoko eyebrows raised, Rika rolled her eyes at Naoko's stories while Sakura looked like she was holding back a scream. Tomoyo looked over at Sakura, and poked the other three, pointing to Sakura. The four laughed slightly and Sakura snapped out of it. 

"I'm sorry. I can't stand stories like that. Ghosts give me the creeps." Sakura said, shaking her head. 

The four nodded and started talking about what they all did last night, Sakura joining in the conversations every once and awhile. Soon enough the bell rang and Tomoyo and Sakura went over to where Syaoran and the others were sitting. 

The day past by slowly and soon enough it was time to go home. The white school doors' opened and Meiling stormed out clutching a piece of paper, the other four following the reckless girl slowly. 

"What's wrong with you, Meiling?" Tomoyo said, eyebrows rose.

"Stupid old Mr. Mizuki gave me a detention for being about five minutes late for his class." Meiling huffed, stuffing the paper in her pocket. 

Tomoyo nodded, shaking her head. Meiling was so weird sometimes. The five were just leaving the schoolyard when a voice yelled out to Sakura and Tomoyo followed by the pounding of three people's feet coming at them. The two turned around and saw Chiharu, Naoko and Rika running at them. 

"Tomoyo, Sakura. We're heading over to Fox Forest, are you coming. We're going to see if the you-know-what is there." Naoko whispered, avoiding Syaoran, Meiling and Eriol's questioning glances.

"I'm so there." Tomoyo smiled.

The three nodded and motioned to follow them in the path to Fox Forest. Tomoyo nodded and grabbed onto Sakura's hand, and dragged her after her and the others.

"Come on Sakura. Let's go." 

Sakura whimpered and looked at the other three for some support, no luck there. Syaoran was leaning on the wall, eyes closed. Eriol was rooting in his bag most likely for his wand key and Spinner. Supposingly he brought Spinner to school today, for some reason. Then there was Meiling, she was too busy laughing doubled up on the ground at Sakura's face. Soon Sakura was out of sight of the others and followed the other four into the Fox Forest. They walked by trees and tress, Sakura clutching onto Tomoyo's arm and jumping every time something sounded from inside the forest.

"It was just up here." Naoko pointed to the clearing, where Sakura had first learned about the Clow Cards. 

As soon as Naoko said that a blue orb seemed to appear out of nowhere bobbing in front of the five girls. Four of the five looked wowed to see it, while Sakura looked like she was going to faint. The blue orb started swirling and a form took shape. The girls all looked at what they saw and ran off screaming, Tomoyo being dragged behind, unfazed. The five stopped on the boundaries of the forest, Chiharu and Rika were on the ground hugging each other, Naoko was hovering above them, while Sakura was clinging to Tomoyo's legs, Tomoyo unfazed still.

 "I saw it! It was a swirly one eyed…" Naoko said.

"With pointing ears!" Rika cried.

"Fangs too!" Chiharu stammered.

"I saw her, I saw her." Sakura whimpered.

"If you ask me," Tomoyo said. "It looked like a hamburger."  
  
" A hamburger?" The four muttered, looking at each other.

They quickly jumped up off the ground, smiling sheepishly at what they thought they saw. The four walked the rest of the way home, saying goodbye every now and then as they started branching off to their homes until Sakura and Tomoyo were the only two left.

"Oh Tomoyo! I thought I saw her." Sakura whimpered, still clutching Tomoyo's arm.

Tomoyo looked quizzically at the girl. "Saw who?" 

"My mother! She was there." 

"Wouldn't she be at home, not hanging in mid air in a forest?" 

Sakura shook her head. "She died when I was three. She was a very pretty and was a model. I don't remember a lot about her but my dad and brother tell me lots about her." 

  
Tomoyo nodded. "That's sad. I've never met my dad before. He left as soon as my mom got pregnant with me." Tomoyo muttered.

Sakura smiled, knowing that her new best friend was also in the same boat she was in. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I'll ask Kero about this, maybe, he'll know something."   
  
Tomoyo nodded, waved goodbye to Sakura and continued down the deserted street of Westriver.

*           *           *           *           *           *

"Kero! It was so scary," Sakura said, falling to the floor against her door. "I saw her! She was there."

Kero looked up from where he was setting up his room in an empty desk drawer. "Saw who Sakura? And what's so scary?" 

"My mother! She was there in the forest! Hanging in mid air, beckoning me to come to the cliff's edge! It was so scary, she looked just like she did in her picture." Sakura shakily, pointed to a picture on the desk above Kero.

Kero looked up at where Sakura pointed. He saw a picture of a woman sitting there, smiling, happy as ever. It was obvious where Sakura got her looks, especially in the face area. Kero smiled, and flew over to Sakura, and patted her on the head, and landed on her propped up knees. Sakura looked up and saw Kero smiling at her.

"Now, tell your good new friend Kero all about this adventure. Ta-ha!" 

Sakura sweatdropped and smiled. She closed her eyes, trying to remember everything that had happened. Slowly, she opened her mouth and explained everything she could remember to Kero. After the story was explained to Kero, he flew up from Sakura's knees deep in thought. 

"From what you told me, it's either one thing or another. It's either a Clow Card or your mother is contacting you from the dead." Kero said, perching on Sakura's desk.

"Contact from… the… dead…" Sakura stuttered, looking if possible even more scared then she did when she saw her mother in the forest. 

Kero turned to looked at her and nodded. "Did she say anything to you?"

Sakura shook her head. "She just looked at me, and held her arms out. It was as if she wanted to come to her. She was backing away, like she wanted me to follow her. I started too, but Naoko grabbed my arm and Tomoyo's and ran off. I thought I was just seeing things, but… I… I don't know!" Sakura whined, clutching her head.

Kero sighed. If this was a Clow Card, which one was it? Something that made you believe you saw something that wasn't there. The Create? Naw, that wasn't it. The Mirror? Nope, that wasn't it, either. The Illusion? That was it! If it was a Clow Card it would be the Illusion, everyone that sees it, will see different things. If it wasn't that, it was truly a ghost.

"Sakura, it's the Illusion Card. I'm coming to school with you again tomorrow, period. At lunch, me, you, that other girl will go to the forest. The kid, the little girl and the other guy can come if they are needed. You need some sleep, you'll need all your energy for tomorrow." Kero said.

Sakura nodded, dumbfounded. She then turned and looked at her pink phone on her bed. "First I have to call Tomoyo to tell her what we know." 

Sakura sat down on her bed and picked up the pink phone, and punched in a couple numbers. Kero shook his head, and flew down into his small drawer room. Girls… and talking on the phone, why were they always doing that?  Some things just can't be explained to guardians of the cards.

"Konnichiwa Tomoyo! You'll never guess what I just found out…

*           *           *           *           *           *

"Kero! You can come out now. We're outside of the school." Sakura called, opening up the flap of her black backpack. 

Kero flew out of the backpack, and stretched his wings, looking at Sakura and Tomoyo. He turned his gaze to the figures behind them, three people were standing there. Kero glared, why had they brought them along? Behind Sakura and Tomoyo, stood Syaoran, Meiling and Eriol. 

"What are they doing here?" Kero asked in an annoyed voice, glared daggers at Syaoran. 

"Well, you see…"

"If Kinomoto has the chance to capture a Clow Card, so does my Syaoran!" Meiling yelled, latching onto Syaoran's neck, glaring daggers back at Kero.

"Well whatever. Just don't get in our way, you little girl. Now, lets go Card Captor Sakura," Kero said, and flew off, Sakura running after him. "The kid to, I guess." Kero said, as an after thought. 

The five teens ran off, leaving the school behind, unnoticed, during the lunch hour. According to Eriol, they were all going to his house for lunch, so that the school wouldn't wonder where the five had disappeared off too. The managed to reach the entrance to Fox Forest quiet quickly, with the help of Syaoran's old Fly Card. It seemed that the Card would only work on Sakura's staff, and wouldn't react to Syaoran anymore; she greatly annoyed Meiling to no end. As soon as they reached the cliff, the Fly went back into its card and the five looked around.

"Nothing's here! Are you lying to us Kinomoto! Tomoyo!" Meiling asked, rounding on the two.

Tomoyo was just about to reply, when Eriol hushed them both and pointed ahead. They all looked ahead, and the same blue orb was floating, tauntingly in front of them.  The blue orb started to swirl and then changed into the one thing they were thinking about. Sakura had shown the other three the picture of her mother in between classes, so everyone ended up seeing the same thing. Sakura, still thinking that her mother was there to beckon her, walked forward towards the cliff's edge. Kero flew at her, and tried to stop her, but was flung back by some kind of barrier.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked, catching the re-bounded Kero. 

"She believes deeply that, that is her mother. There is nothing we can do to stop her. Her trust that that is her mother is so deep that she added to the cards' power, and it created it's own barrier so that we can't help Sakura." Eriol said, appearing behind Tomoyo, and looking down at Kero.

Tomoyo looked horror-struck, Sakura was standing on the edge of the cliff, one more step and she would fall to her death. "Don't do it Sakura! Listen to me, it's Tomoyo. That's not your mother, if it was,s he wouldn't be putting you into danger like this!" Tomoyo yelled, frantically.

The figure that supposed to be Sakura's mother, had it's arms outstretched and was gliding backwards so that Sakura couldn't reach it's arms. The four others stood there, almost frozen with shock as Sakura yelled out for her mother to come back to her. With a final attempt to reach her mother, Sakura took a step. Tomoyo screamed, and latched onto Eriol. Meiling stopped her remarks saying that Sakura was just faking it all, and Syaoran dropped his sword mid-swing, at an attempt to cut the barrier down. 

_'Why mom? Why?'_ Sakura asked herself, as she was falling and her mothers' figure watching her. 

Suddenly, Sakura put all the pieces together, and Tomoyo's voice came ringing into her ears: _'That's not your mother, if it was, she wouldn't be putting you into danger like this'_. Sakura opened her eyes, realising that the ground was rushing up to meet her, and the screams of her friends, yelling out '_Fly, Sakura fly!'_

"That's it!" Sakura yelled, and took out her staff,a nd card from her pocket. She threw the card down and thrusted her staff against it. 

"FLY!" 

Wings sprouted on her staff, and she managed to fly back up to the top of the cliff, and dropped to the ground, in an unprofessional manner. She was holding onto the end of her staff, while it tried to fly her up. When you're falling, it's very hard to mount a flying staff. 

"Sakura! You're ok!" Tomoyo smiled, letting go of Eriol and ran over to Sakura's side. 

"Tomoyo, I'm fine. But, I have to teach this card a lesson. It can't just mess around with my feelings and my friends like that." Sakura said, standing up. She looked at the Clow Card, which was now fazing in and out. Since Sakura didn't believe that the woman on the cliff was her mother, it was fading out from Sakura's mother's portrait to the image of the Illusion Card. 

"Sakura, now!" Kero yelled, pointing to the image of the card that was flashing more and more now.

"Right!" Sakura yelled back, and held her staff out in front of her. "Illusion Card! Return to your power confine, Illusion!"   

The Illusions' image was flashing more and more, with little image of Sakura's mother. Soon enough that all stopped and the Illusion card was getting sucked back into a card that had managed to form itself in front of Sakura. The card floated around Sakura and landed in her hand. Sakura smiled at the card in her hand and smiled slightly, trying not to cry.

"Oh mom! I miss you so much; I wish you were still here today, with us. But, at least I know that you are still watching over me, from where you are now." Sakura said, letting out a few tears. 

"Oh Sakura…" Tomoyo mumbled, she just hated to see her friends all sad. That usually made her sad as well. 

"Oh come on! Lets go to Eriol's house already. I'm starved." Meiling half –whined and half-yelled.

"Alright, then, lets go." Eriol laughed, and started to make his way out of the forest, Meiling following willingly, dragging Syaoran behind her.

"You coming Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, looking back at Sakura. 

"Yeah, I'm coming, lets go." Sakura smiled, and started off after Tomoyo.

She looked back at where she had caught the Illusion card. 'Something tells me that IU am going to be seeing a lot more of this place, and I'll be ready for it.' And with that, Sakura took off after the others, out of the forest. 

Q&A:

Kura-chan: Seriously, I want to give up on this fic. I am very tired of it, and I can't think of anything more to write. I just don't see this story going anywhere at the moment. If anyone can think of any idea's on how Sakura can get the Clow Book back from Readington and into her possession. I don't just want to write about the capturing of the Clow Cards, because you can just watch the series for that. All help will be greatly appreciated, or else, I'm very sorry that I might discontinue this. Please, help me, I'm all out of idea's!


	9. Return

Chapter Nine: Return.

"Any idea of how to get the Clow Book back here to Hong Kong?" Tomoyo asked, sitting at the Kinomoto's kitchen table staring at the Clow Cards in the middle of the table.

"No idea. I e-mailed Sayaka and Filla a little while ago… but they haven't seen the book either." Sakura replied, dropping her head onto the table.

Syaoran glared at her from across the table. "You told your friends about the Clow Book! Why'd you do such a stupid thing like that Sakura? No one was supposed to know about it. No one."

Sakura lifted her head off the table, glaring back at Syaoran. "I didn't tell them it was a Clow Book. I told them it was an heirloom of the families, and my dad – in the confusion of moving didn't recognize it and sent it back to the University. But… they obviously can't get into the University. All they said was that the University had some water damage with the last typhoon that went through there that most of the library there got destroyed and most of the books were junked. So… actually the Clow Book could be anywhere.

"Well, that's just great! Your father got the book we need junked. You're a unit, Kinomoto." Meiling muttered, shooting the girl a glance.

"How was I too know that would happen? I don't control the weather!"

"You have the storm card don't you? You could have stopped it!"

"Girls! Stop it!" Eriol said, holding up his hands, looking at them both. "Sakura couldn't use the card, that would be interfering with the nature of things, all that would have done would be to put the typhoon somewhere else."

Meiling sighed, falling back in her chair arms crossed. "But she still should have kept up with the book – she shouldn't have let her father take it and sent it back to her old home!"

"There's only one thing we can do," Tomoyo said, the others glancing over at her. "We have to get to Readington somehow. Now, all we need is some way to get there…"

"That's a great idea Tomoyo! Why didn't I think of that?" Sakura said, smiling over at the purple haired girl.

Meiling just smirked, biting back a response from the look that Syaoran had shot over at her.

"What about all your magical powers? Can you guys just summon the book here?" Tomoyo asked, looking over at the three Card Captors.

Eriol just shook his head. "Readington is far away from here, I mean it's in Japan and we're in China. It would take too much energy to bring the book here, and it would most likely drain us of our power. With finals looming, we can't really become sick and tired for a little while?" Eriol paused for a second, looking at both Sakura and Syaoran who nodded at his answer. "The only way we could do that is to wait for exams to be over… but that will be another two weeks." Eriol sighed as he reached out to the table grabbing the Clow Cards that sat in the center of the table. "The cards… are growing colder and my magic doesn't seem to be doing anything for them now. We need the book back, and fast."

Tomoyo blinked at his explanation, things were definitely starting to get worse. "What about the Return Card… couldn't we send Sakura back to Readington to get the book back? We could send her back in time to when the book would have been just received there."

Eriol smiled at her, placing the cards back down on the table. "That's a great idea, Tomoyo! Now, how long ago did your dad send the book, Sakura?"

"Hmm," Sakura muttered, tapping her head. "Well, I've been here for about a year and a bit, so I think around this time last November?"

Eriol nodded. "Would you be willing to go back and get the book since you're the only one who knows the way around Readington?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I guess. But, how could I get there and come back?"

"And what would serve for the barrier to get here back and forth through time?" Syaoran asked, jumping into the conversation as well.

"Once the card sends you there, you'll be there until you have completed the mission – which would be to get the book back from the library. After that you should return back here, as for the place with the barrier… where did you find the book, Sakura? That would be the best place to set it up."

"The basement." She replied.

Eriol nodded, standing up, taking the cards with him. "Alright then, let's see this basement and set up the barrier." He said and started fishing out the Return Card from the pile.

The others all looked at each other before shrugging and following after Eriol who had wandered down the hall in search of the basement door.

"Sakura, hold on for a second," Tomoyo said, coming up behind Sakura. "I have something for you to do before you head back to the past to retrieve the book.

"Oh?" Sakura said, turning around and looking at the other girl. "What is it?"

"Well I made this for your next card capturing adventure, and since this is it… here you go!" Tomoyo said, hauling fabric out of her bag and shoving it into Sakura's hands. "Now go and put it on! Ohh, I wish that I could go too and video tape it." Tomoyo said, going starry eyed.

"Alright, well this is the basement. Me and Tomoyo found the book about here." Sakura said, pointing at the spot on the bookshelf where she had found the book the year before.

Eriol nodded, walking around the area, muttering something under his breath. "Alright this should work," He nodded, muttering a chant under his breath as his staff appeared in his hands, and he muttered a few more things while waving the staff about. "Alright, the barriers up so only you can step through it Sakura. That way, no one else will become trapped in the past." He said, stepping out of the barrier and waving Sakura to step inside it.

Sakura just stared at the barrier that Eriol had created, before looking him in the eyes. "What about my family? If this takes me more then one day, they'll wonder where I went too."

Tomoyo fished around in her pocket bag before handing Sakura a pen and paper. "Write your dad a note saying that you're sleeping over at my house for the night. I'll leave it on the kitchen table for them to see."

Sakura nodded, scribbling down a note and handing it back to Tomoyo. "I'll be back soon." She smiled, holding her staff closely before stepping into the barrier that Eriol had created.

"Return Card!" Sakura yelled, tossing the card up in the air and brought her staff down on the cards' form. "Return me to the past one year ago in my old home!"

White wisps came out of the card, revealing a figure for a moment before circling around Sakura, slowly glowing brighter. Then, in a flash, Sakura was gone.

"Now, only if she can do it!" Meiling said, crossing her arms over her chest again.

"She'll do it… otherwise we'll have some problems." Syaoran said.

"Problems? What kind of problems?" Tomoyo asked, still holding the letter that Sakura had hastily written.

"The cards that she left behind…" Eriol said, eyeing the cards that Sakura had put down when she went to write the letter for her dad.

"She did what?" Syaoran said, glaring at the table behind Tomoyo and saw the cards. "Augh! That girl, how could she be so clueless! She went to the past defenseless… and left her cards here? What an idiot!"

"That's bad, I guess?" Tomoyo said, looking from Syaoran to the forgotten cards.

"For her; it might not be any trouble. For us, it might be," Eriol said, looking warningly at the cards. "If she's gone for more then two days the cards will start to lose their power as their mistress has returned to the past and not all them we're captured a year ago – except maybe Fly and Wind. Other that, the others will rebel when their cards turn cold – it's even out of my hands – and Sakura will be trapped in the past, as Return might rebel."

"But didn't Sakura take Return to the past?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol nodded. "She did, but if the other cards rebel, who knows what Return might do…"

Tomoyo sighed; looking back at the barrier that Sakura vanished into. "Hurry back Sakura."

Horns blared, lights were gleaming and mindless chit chat as people walked around the streets of Readington, ignoring the girl who seemed out of place, gawking around like it was a dream. Sakura grinned, taking in the surroundings of her old town. She was home, back to her old town before the capturing cards and the endless nights… she was home free of all of the stress of catching cards and keeping it a secret.

"I'm back. I'm finally home." Sakura laughed, taking in her surroundings, the idea of finding the Clow Book completely forgotten for the moment. "I wonder where Filla and Sayaka are?" She looked down at her watch – 11:50. "School will be out for lunch in ten minutes. I could go see them… it would be just like old times!" Grinning, Sakura took off down the street on foot, as she had forgotten her roller blades at her house in the future.

"School's out! Wa-hoo! So where do you want to go for lunch, Filla?" Sayaka asked, pushing the school doors open as the two ventured out into the school grounds.

"Um… how about that new place that started up down on Fyurish Lane?" Filla said, pushing her hat down on her blue locks. "I heard they have some good Teriyaki!"

"Teriyaki… to bad Sakura wasn't here, she loved that." Sayaka sighed, looking at Filla then to the blank space beside her.

Filla sighed, putting on a smile. "She's been gone for a month now Sayaka, she said she'd be back, but I don't think that she meant that fast." She laughed, smacking Sayaka on the back, who just shot her a withering look.

"I know, but still we can't be the three musketeers without her!"

"Yeah, I know but what can we do, Sakura's gone for the time being."

Sakura's ears perked up when she heard her name being called. Her green eyes scanned the crowd as she looked for whomever it was that had called her name. Then she saw it, a blue figure with a blonde figure were making their way down the street in the opposite direction she was headed in.

"Hey Sayaka! Filla! Over here!" Sakura called, waving at the two as she made her way over there, dodging those that stepped in her way.

"Did you hear something?" Filla asked, looking around them, as if to see someone running at them.

"No, I didn't hear anything," Sayaka replied, looking around. "And I don't see anyone either. You feeling alright, no one's there."

Filla shook her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just seeing – or hearing – visions of the past."

"Wait for me!" Sakura said, slowly gaining on them.

'Almost there.' She thought, reaching a hand out for Filla's shoulder… but her hand went right through her. Sakura stopped, staring at her hand, wondering what was going on… she went right through her friends' shoulder.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, looking from her hand to her friends.

Shaking her head, she ran to catch up to them, hoping they'd see her this time. She quickly caught up to the two, and passé them, stopping in front of them, arms spread.

"Hey guys," She grinned at her friends. "Long time no see, eh? Glad to have me back?"

Only her friends didn't stop. They kept walking and they past right through her again.

"Did you feel that? It just went cold for a second there." Filla remarked, looking back over her shoulders, as she rubbed her hands over her jacketed arms.

"Yeah, I felt it too, but the sun's out… how's that possible?" Sayaka asked, looking up at the sky, as she too rubbed her jacketed arms.

"It's weird, and I thought that I heard Sakura for a second there," Filla muttered. "Oh, here we are." She said, looking up at the building as she and Sayaka disappeared inside the restaurant.

Sakura just stood there as she watched her friends disappear into the restaurant. "They walked right through me…" She trailed off, adding up what all of this meant, and her eyes went wide. "I'm trapped in the past and no one can see me!" She yelled, and yet, no one even heard her.

A/N: Hey all, after that long long hiatus for this story (yikes! I can't believe I last updated this on July 2nd 2003!) Buy, I'm back and I have a whole new idea for the rest of this series! And, I'd like to thank the following two people:

Sakura Potato and KawaiiQuerida-chan for the ideas that they left in their reviews. All the ideas that you guys gave me were awesome and I plan to use them in some sense in the story, although it might be changed around a little. So, therefore without these two this would most likely be on hiatus forever as I had no idea what to do for this story or where to take it – so it's all thanks to them that I have this chapter. So, a big THANK YA to both of you!


	10. Running Out

Chapter Ten: Running Out

……

"I'm guessing Sakura hasn't come back yet?" Eriol said, as Tomoyo past through the gates, alone.

"Not yet," She sighed, dropping onto the bench beside him. "I'm worried though. It's been two days almost… and she's not back yet. She's going to be trapped." Tomoyo muttered into her hands, shaking her head.

Eriol cast a glance over at the purple haired girl, putting a hand on her shoulders. "She'll be fine Tomoyo… you know Sakura, she's strong. I don't doubt her."

"Me either… but shouldn't we send in reinforcement? You could take down the barrier for a moment… or something like that, right?" Tomoyo said hopefully, looking up at him.

"No can do," A voice behind them said, as they sat down on the picnic table. "Sakura took the Return Card with her – there's no way for us to go and help her. She's on her own." Syaoran said, shrugging.

"She's a unit, you know. Wanting to hog all the attention to herself, she could have at least taken one of us with her." Meiling huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"She had to go by herself. She knows the way around Readington, we don't. We'd just slow her down." Eriol shrugged, waving Meiling off, nonchalant.

"Well she's not doing too hot is she? She knows her way around and yet she still hasn't come back!" Meiling snapped, sitting down beside Syaoran.

"Like you could do any better!" Tomoyo snapped, glaring at Meiling.

"Speaking the truth," Meiling shrugged. "Don't deny it Tomoyo – you think so to!"

"WHAT!" Tomoyo screeched, jumping up, Meiling following suit.

"Both of you – calm down." Eriol said, jumping up as well. "Sakura will be fine – sheesh; you guys just need more faith in her. No wonder she isn't doing well – you guys think she'll be stuck there!"

Tomoyo was about to reply to his comment when the school bell rang. She sighed, grabbing her school bag. "Let's go. We can't be late." And with that, she trudged off towards the school.

……

"This isn't good, this isn't good." Sakura moaned, pacing back in forth in front of the University. "The cards' getting cold… something must be happening in the future. Why didn't I bring those cards? I can hear Meiling now 'Stupid Kinomoto… can't even remember her cards. She'll be doomed'."

She cast a glance at the University doors, and sighed. She had spent the past two days looking through the school for the Clow Book… and still she wasn't having any luck. She wanted to go home… but Return wouldn't take her back until she found the book – and now! The card was getting cold… that couldn't be a good sign. She sighed, she had to keep moving and find the book. Otherwise she'd be trapped here – invisible to everyone until she vanished.

Yes, vanished. As the time wore on in the past, her image started fading more and more. She'd be a vibrant colour – just like everyone else, and then she seemed to become a washed out colour. All of this, she realized, happened when she felt a tinge of coldness from the card. Something was definitely wrong in the future.

"Here goes nothing." Sakura muttered, shaking her head as she past through the closed doors. Being invisible she no longer needed to open doors but pass right through them – much like everyone past through her.

"I've already looked in the library on the first and second floor… the cafeteria… could it be in a classroom?" Sakura pondered, looking at a layout of the school ground. "…That's a lot of classroom's…" Sakura moaned, looking at the three floor layout designs. "Not good… not good…"

"Did you guys hear what happened in the basement last night?" Sakura's ears picked up, as she swiveled around to find who was talking.

A little ways away from her, a couple girls were making their way out of the front doors to the stairs leading up to the second floor science ward. Thinking maybe it had something to do with the Clow Book, Sakura quickly left her post by the layout of the building, in favor for following the girl and her friends.

"Nope, didn't hear a thing. What'd you hear?"

"Well you know how that's the restricted section that only the teachers have access too?" Nod. "Well remember Kinomoto-sensei? He sent a book back here and there was an incantation written inside it – in Chinese none-the-less!"

"Like magic! What happened?"

"That's the thing – nothing happened. They think it was already activated! The pages were all cut out – like something was sitting inside it… until… you know someone let it out." The girls listening to the story looked around at each other, warily. "Whatever it was – it was about the size of playing cards… and someone let it out."

"So someone has a magic deck of playing cards? Wish I had that… it would be so much easier to beat those guys then!"

"Not that kind of card! The incantation… it talks about the elements of life… and some beings that watch over it… and it's unleashed and walking around here! Maybe even on this campus!"

"What… what… if it is and it eats us!"

Sakura broke off from the group of girls there. It was definitely the Clow Book they were talking about… what with the talk of cards and the being watching over it… that would have to be Kero.

"Wait a minute… did she say '_beings'_? That means… Kero isn't the only one." Sakura sighed, shaking her head. "I don't have room in my bedroom for another being…"

Shaking her head, Sakura went back the way she came, intent on looking at the layout board again to find the basement that those girls were talking about. If only she had brought the other cards with her… she could have done this a whole lot faster using those powers to go through floors to get to basement – unfortunately being invisible to others didn't give her the power to go through floors… just doors, walls and people. She quickly made her way down the stairs, she had quickly ran up after the girls – passing through those that were on their way to class as she stopped in front of the layout board again.

"What! There's no basement on here…" She muttered, looking over the maps again. "Great… wonderful… really it is. I'm doomed!"

So there's no map to the basement, with the amount of talk going through the University of being's walking around and a magic deck of cards it was definitely under lock and key and only teachers now how to get there… Sakura sighed, leaning back on the layout board of the school.

However, forgetting that she was invisible and could pass though things, and went crashing to the floor, but never hit it, instead she had a rushing feeling, and then a sudden stop.

"Huh?" She said, looking around her. Everything was pitch black; she couldn't see a foot in front of her face. "What's going on… is anyone here? Hello?" She called out through the darkness closing in around her.

"Sakura, can you hear me?"

"Where are you, I can't see you!"

"Unimportant at the moment, we'll meet later on. The cards are growing cold, preparing their breakout of their confines intend on running free as they were made to in the first place. Time is running out, and before the sun sets today, the cards will be cold and you'll be unable to return to your time."

Sakura went cold as the voice said sunset was the last straw, or else… "I'll vanish?"

"Yes." The voice paused for a moment, deciding what the next move should be, as Sakura looked shocked trying to comprehend all this information. "I can bestow a magic gift on you, allowing you to find the Clow Book to return you to your own time. However, it will only help you to find the Book, the rest you must do on your own."

Sakura nodded. "What do you mean; '_the rest you must do on your own'_ is something waiting for me down there?"

The voice didn't reply for a few moments, causing Sakura to blink in wonder as she waited. "Time is running out, it is nearing four pm, the sun will set in a mere two and a half hours."

"It's that late already!" Sakura shouted; surprised by how much time she had wasted looking for the Book! The last time she checked a clock, it was one pm!

Before she could say anything else, the darkness closing around her, started to spread out, causing a large blast of white land to splurge out a few mere meters away from where she was standing. Bringing a hand to cover her eyes from the bright light, she thought she saw an outline of a man behind the light clad in glasses and a robe. That was all though, as the light, being at its brightest, started to grow as it came towards her. Surprised, she let out a small scream as the light impacted with her, giving her a jolt and instant warmth.

"What did you give me?"

"Warmth." The voice replied, as the darkness started to fade into the corners of her eyes.

"No wait," She started, as the University started to come back into view. "What do you mean by warmth? I wasn't… the cards! I get it!" She smiled, happy at her decision of the cryptic clue.

Knowing what she should do, like it was second nature, she reached into her skirts' pockets pulling out the Return Card. Holding it in both her arms; she held it close to her, closing her eyes in the process.

"Fate of the Clow, come to my aid," She murmured, the words spilling out before she could think them through. "Please, transfer the power of warmth to this card, in order to buy some more time to save my time." She waited, concentrating hard on the gift given to her, in hopes of transferring it into the card in her hands.

Her eyes scrunched up as she felt something inside, feeling like someone had just shoved their hand through her stomach and attempting to wrench the gift from her. It was soon over there, as the card felt warmer in her hand soon after the pain had left her stomach. The small power that the man in the darkness had given her, must have given her the ability to suspend her in the air long enough to decipher what to do with the gift. Now that it was over, she was dropping once again, to the floor.

"Oww!" She muttered, landing on the ground on her hands and knees.

Standing up, she brushed the dirt from her skirt, looking around. This wasn't the room she was in before… there was no layout map, the large staircase and the hustle and bustle of people. Instead, the room was dark, lit by torches and was decorated in the form of large, cracked bricks.

"This has got to be a step up; I got somewhere else… could this be? Yahoo, I made it to the basement corridor!" Sakura grinned, taking off down the stretch of the corridor, nearing her destination.

……

Syaoran's head shot up, casting a glance down at the pocket in his cargo pants. Glancing up at the top of the classroom, he saw that Kaho-sensei had her back to them, writing a note on the chalkboard, and slipped his hand into the pocket, pulling out the stack of cards Sakura had left behind. Flipping through the deck quickly, his face went from surprise, to shock, to triumph. Sakura was getting somewhere in her quest. Turning around in his chair to tell Eriol, he was met with a gaze that Eriol was far away from Hong Kong.

"Eriol!" Syaoran hissed, bringing the navy haired boy back to reality.

"Hmm? What is it, Syaoran?"

Syaoran slapped the cards down on Eriol's desk. "The cards… there getting warmer, Sakura's got to be close."

"Is she now?" Eriol asked, looking at the stack of cards.

"Will Sakura be back soon then?" Tomoyo said, leaning over as well.

"Should be, the cards are getting warmer and not colder. She's close to the Clow Book." Syaoran said, turning to the purple haired girl.

"Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran!" A voice broke out through their conversation. "Can I ask what's so interesting you have to hold your own conversation?"

"Um… just getting help on the first question! Yeah, I didn't understand it." Syaoran said, glancing at the notes behind Kaho-sensei.

"Yeah, and I, uh, wanted to see if I got the correct answer. We all know Eriol the smartest." Tomoyo said, sweatdropping at the lie.

Kaho-sensei nodded. "Next time you don't understand something, at least wait until I'm done teaching to ask your peers, or ask me to help you. For that, the three of you will receive detentions for this and then you'll know now to do it again."

The three of them nodded solemnly, turning around and going back to copying the questions on the board onto their papers. The three of them tried to ignore Meiling as she was laughing quietly at their detentions and her remark that even though Kinomoto wasn't there, they still were getting in trouble, as they tried to focus on the idea that Sakura was closer to her target and that she'd be back in her right time soon enough.

Eriol however just grinned, hoping that Sakura had managed to figure out the gift he had given her in the darkness. Otherwise, she wouldn't be returning to this time, she would be hanging around – literally – in the basement of the University of Readington, about a year ago in the past.

Now, all they needed was luck that Sakura could find the book in the next two and half hours.

……

A/N: Yahoo, I'm back yet again. I've been having disc problems with the disk that this was located on, and I finally got it too work properly! I think that this story is starting to wind down; I think there's only going to be about five maximum more chapters, if that. Well, enjoy it while it lasts!

Also, I've decided to dedicate this whole story to Sakura Potato and KawaiiQuerida-chan – as said in Chapter Nine's Authors Note – for giving me loads of ideas in their reviews when I was putting this story on hiatus. Without them, this would still be on hiatus, most likely permentantly. So yet again, THANKS A BUNCH to both of you! I owe you guys: )

R&R!


	11. The Book

Chapter Eleven: The Book

……

Sakura huffed, placing her hand on the brick wall. She had been running for the past fifteen minutes, and she still hadn't gotten anywhere. "What is up with this place?" She muttered, looking around. "I feel like I'm going around in circles."

Wanting nothing more then to collapse to the stone floor and wait for her fate to strike her in two hours time, she couldn't do that! She would accept her fate, looking for the Clow Book. Shaking her head, she pushed herself off the wall, debating whether she should go forward or the way she came. She looked around her; the only thing that was constant was the… torches on the walls. A light bulb seemed to appear over her head, as she had a sudden idea, shaking her head that she hadn't thought of it sooner.

"I can see Meiling laughing at me for not thinking of it sooner!" Sakura muttered, reaching up and grabbing one of the torches.

Grabbing the torch from the torch hanger, Sakura continued down the way she was going, stopping as soon as she got around the next bend. There it was, set between two torches that were set farther apart, looking like a few of the torches in the middle were burnt out, was another corridor. Sighing at the idea that she had probably spent the last half hour walking around in a circle, she made a sharp turn, going down the corridor instead, torch held out in front of her.

"The teachers sure went to a big expense to hide this; I can't believe how much they're doing this for a silly boo… hey! There's probably more then just the Clow Book down here!" Sakura said, thinking that all this work couldn't just be for a silly book that held no danger to them, just Sakura, and perhaps the rest of the world if this retrieving mission failed.

The corridor was dead quiet, as her feet didn't even make a sound as they hit the pavement slabs below her feet. Trailing her arm along the brick wall, in case another corridor separated off again into another one. However, the corridor just kept going on forever, no bumps, no ledges, and no nothing. Sighing, she switched hands, running her hand along the opposite wall trying to find anything that could lead somewhere else.

After about five minutes of searching the left wall, she found something. It felt like a small ledge, not knowing what to do next Sakura blew out the torch, leaving it lying on the ground. She placed one hand on the ledge, her other hand finding another ledge, her feet finding some an inch above the floor. Shaking her head at the amount of protection around this area, she started the slow climb up the ledges hoping this was the last leg of her journey to finding the allusive Clow Book.

"What is with this place? Such high security for a… scary, powerful book!" She muttered, looking up the wall, wondering how long the climb would take her, she only had till sunset, which was two hours when she first ended up here in the corridors. Things were looking horrible as time was running out quicker then she had originally hoped for.

……

Eriol leaned against a cheery blossom tree, waiting for Syaoran and Tomoyo to get out of detention for talking sure class. Meiling was sitting up in the tree branches waiting for her 'beloved' to come out of the detention room, with the detention he wrongfully got regarding Kinomoto.

"It shouldn't have taken Sakura this long, I sensed the Clow Book where the darkness dropped her…" He muttered, clutching his necklace where his staff resided, through his shirt. "Hey Meiling," He said, looking up into the trees. "I'll be back in a moment, if Syaoran and Tomoyo come out, wait for me alright?"

Meiling nodded, looking down at the blue haired boy. "Sure, don't make us wait forever though!" She hollered, as he walked away.

Eriol nodded, listening to the call of Meiling as he made his way around the schools' corner, pulling his necklace out and calling his staff. Clutching the gold rod in his hand, he waved it in front of him calling the darkness to connect him to Sakura. The darkness started to take over his vision, seeping into his eyes from the corners, and soon everything went black. Once feeling the connection to the past, and brunette locked away in the past, he grinned, but he could sense a great trouble and turmoil within the girl.

"Still struggling, I see."

Sakura looked around wildly at the return of the voice and the darkness that took over her once again. "I am! I got myself into a circle, I couldn't do anything! I found a ledge, but I can't see the top!" She called, clutching what must have been the wall before the darkness set in.

Eriol sighed, seeing what was taking so long. The Book was hidden away very hard, no wonder why this was taking so long. "Time is running out, you've wasted a whole hour!" He shouted, aggravated at Sakura.

"Wasted! I can't see in the darkness! It's not as easy at it sounds!" She shouted, reaching a hand out to try and feel the next grove above her head.

Eriol ran a hand though his hair, this wasn't working out to well. "Use this well," He muttered, muttering a spell under his breath, bringing another bright ball of light into the darkness. "This is the last gift you shall receive, the map needed to get to the Book. The magic will last for the next hour, before hope is gone."

"A map! Why didn't you give it to me before!" She shrieked, but no voice returned to her, as everything went quiet, the darkness seeping away from her vision.

Eriol slumped against the wall, his vision coming back to him. Sakura was on the last leg of her journey, the power of the Clow Book was stronger then it was before… but she only had an hour left, time was against them now. Hopefully, the map would work, or else, they would be doomed.

"Eriol! C'mon, lets go!" Tomoyo's voice called, as her purple haired girl appeared around the corner.

"Hey Tomoyo,' He greeted, walking over to her. "Out already? That wasn't too long, was it?"

Tomoyo nodded. "You got it, all we had to do was sit there quietly for an hour with Kaho-sensei thinking about what he did."

"Sounds like a lot of fun…"

"No not really."

Eriol laughed. "You're right, it probably wasn't!"

……

With the light that was shinning from the light the darkness gave her, she could see a large cutout a little ahead of her. Smiling, she quickly climbed up the remaining meters before the light vanished, and an arrow floated in front of her.

"So this is the map! An arrow showing me which way to go," She grinned at the idea. "I love magic! So much for normal maps!

She quickly followed the floating arrow in the direction she was being pointed in. The arrow led her through another corridor; a lot thinner then the other corridors she had traveled down. The arrow jetted left when they reached the end, then a right, and another left. Then it just pointed straight forward.

"Way easier! I'd still be climbing if it wasn't for this arrow!" She grinned, as the arrow was slowing down a head of her. "The end! Looks like I made it!" Sakura beamed, running to catch up with the now silent arrow.

Looking ahead of the arrow, she saw a stone, steel door, about six times the height of her. "Woah… very large." She commented.

"Aha, so the Card Captor finally decided to grace us with her presence."

Sakura whirled around, looking for the person who had spoke; no one was behind her, or on either side of her. "Who's there?" She demanded, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Then, slowly she tilted her head upwards, nothing there. "Where are you? I can't see you!"

"I'm in front of you." Surprised, Sakura whirled around again. No one was there. Her eyebrows knitted together once more, what was going on? "Still don't see me? Oh well…"

The steel door began to ripple as a shape started to make its way out of the steel door as if it was merely a blanket being pushed aside. That person must have strong magical powers to be able to do that. The more the shape protruded for the steel door, the more details she could see. Grey hair… glasses… built like a male teenager…

When the figure was fully out of the steel door, she gasped backing up in surprise. Tripping on a rock, she lost her footing as she fell to the ground, a look of horror on her face.

"What are you doing here!"

The figure just smiled at her, not answering her as it came closer to her.

"Answer me! Yukito!"

……

A/N: I know that this was such a short chapter, but I thought that that would be a good cliffhanger for you all! The next chapter should be longer as it will either be the last or second-to-last chapter! We're starting to wind down here people!


	12. Fading

We're Moving

Chapter Twelve: Fading

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She couldn't believe it, he was here… how could he be? And that look in his eyes… it wasn't the same as it was the last time she saw before she and her family had moved away to Hong Kong. Before she moved away, Yukito was warm and always happy to see anyone… but now, he looked guarded, his eyes cold and unmoved by seeing Sakura here, of all places. The initial shock of seeing Yukto down here in the dungeon of the Readington University wearing off, Sakura stood up brushing the imaginary dust off of the outfit Tomoyo had made for her.

"I'll ask you again Yukito; why are you here!"

Still the grey haired boy didn't answer, just merely looked at her as if Sakura hadn't said anything at all. Gritting her teeth, Sakura clenched her hands into fists, bravely stepping forward. "Answer me Yukito!"

Sakura stopped when she saw that Yukito was starting to move, as his hand came up from his side, and disappeared into his pants pocket. Sakura, following the motion of his hand into his pant pockets, saw that there was something in there, it looked big and bulky. What the heck was it? And how the heck did it look like it wasn't even weighing his pants down any? However, she didn't have to wait long for an answer, as his hand soon came out of his pocket holding –

Sakura gasped.

How could he have come across that!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fox Forest was normally a loud place as birds chirped, animals ran this way and that and the rustle of water could be heard from any location in the park. All that still was happening; just not in the heart of the forest. Four pre-teens were in the opening, leaning against trees and sprawled out on the ground of the forests' clearing. Syaoran and the others sat around the area, as Eriol recounted his vision of Sakura and that she was getting closer to the Clow Book as he could feel the closeness of the Book.

"That's good then; she'll be back here soon." Tomoyo grinned, clasping her hands together.

"Leave it to Kinomoto to leave everything to the very end," Meiling huffed, shifting her position on the rock. "Just wants to make us worry for her well being."

Syaoran cast a glance over at Meiling, before sighing and shaking his head. "I doubt that Sakura would do that… I mean, when she was about to leave, didn't she look a little scared? I bet she'd want to get out of there quickly."

"Syaoran!" Meiling screeched, jumping off her rock and making her way over to him, clasping a hand around his arm. "Why do you always talk about Kinomoto like that?"

"Like what?" Syaoran asked, eyebrows raising at the question.

"Like that! You talk about her so fondly like you care for her!"

Syaoran sighed, untangling his arm from her grip. "I do care for her," Before Meiling could start off on a tangent, Syaoran quickly continued. "I also care about Tomoyo and Eriol."

"Augh!" Meiling yelled, throwing her hands up and falling backwards. "Not like that! I mean, actually care for her, like your supposed to care about me! I am for fiancée!"

"It's an arranged marriage, Meiling! We don't have to go through with our parents wishes!" Syaoran yelled back, standing up and turning his back on her.

"Arranged Marriage! Is that all I am to you, some verbal agreement between our parents!" Meiling yelled, rolling her sleeves up as she balled her hands into fists. "I'll beat that Kinomoto to a pulp when she gets back! She put magic on you, didn't she?"

"Magic on me!" Syaoran yelled, whirling around on his heel. "I'm just like her! Only I have stronger powers then her, her magic would be nothing more an itch on me!"

"Ha!" Meiling yelled, her face brightening up. "You think of Kinomoto as just an itch! Wait till she comes back… I'll tell her what she said, and then she'll go back to her backwater town of Readington!" Meiling, still smiling, latched onto Syaoran's arms. "Then it'll just be me and you again."

Syaoran tensed under Meiling's words and touch. "Don't you dare," He muttered, pushing Meiling away from him and out of her grasp.

"What?" Meiling asked, not hearing what Syaoran had muttered.

"I said don't you dare say that! It's not Sakura that's like that to me, it's her magic. It would have no effect." He shouted, glaring at Meiling.

"It's all the same, it's still her! Why do you make such a big deal about it? It's not like she's special or anything!"

"Yes she is." Syaoran said, his emotions calm once again, as if nothing had happened between the two.

"She's special! Why!" Meiling demanded, stomping her foot.

"Because! Because… I… think I love her." Syaoran replied, staring up at the sky.

Meiling's mouth dropped, had he just said that! Silence erupted in the clearing of Fox Forest at the sound of Syaoran's confession, even the animals and the river seemed to have run silent. The silence seemed to go on for an eternity, until Eriol cleared his throat to cut the silence, and cast a glance over at Tomoyo, who, like Meiling, was shocked at Syaoran's confession.

"Er… Tomoyo… care to go for a walk?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Tomoyo cast a glance over at Eriol and nodded. "Yes… that may be a good idea."

Standing up from her position under one of the older oak trees, she made her way over to Eriol, and linking arms with him, made their way down to the path that would lead out of the forest, and out of Syaoran and Meiling's way as the tension was enough to cut with a knife, which would lead to them most likely lunging at one another. As Meiling watched the two disappear down the path and out of her line of vision, she turned it back to Syaoran, who was still staring up at the sky.

"Did you say you loved her! What the heck's so special about a wide-eyed, innocent, annoying Kinomoto!" She screeched.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"The Clow Book!"

Sakura was surprised that Yukito had found the Clow Book… that it was sitting right there in his hands. If only she could get her feet to work – they seemed frozen to the ground with that shock. Shaking her head, sending her brown locks flying, she moved her feet, intent on getting that Book. Wasn't it nice that Yukito had known she would be here to get the book… but how, how did he know? Within reaching distance of the Book, Sakura brought her hand up to reach the book, and return to the future. The voice from the darkness was right; she was near the end of her journey. She could jump for joy, but she had a mission to complete.

"You found the Clow Book… how did you do it?" Sakura asked, reaching out to grab the book.

However, she had just grabbed thin air.

Yukito had jerked the Clow Book out of her reach.

Stumbling, Sakura caught herself, raising her eyebrows as she turned to look at Yukito.

"Why did you do that? I need that Book. The Cards – oh you don't know what they are! – are in dire need of it! Their losing their magic! I need that, or – or else our world will be doomed!" Sakura yelled, not sure what was going on here.

Yukito just grinned at her; Foolish Girl! She thought it was all fun and games coming to the past… boy was she wrong. Yukito just grinned wickedly at Sakura, who stood there, dumbstruck at what was going on around her. "If you want the Clow Book, you'll have to fight me for it."

"How – How do you know about the Clow Book?" Sakura asked, scrunching her features together as she thought about it. "Wait a minute – fight you! Yukito, I can't – I won't – fight you!"

Yukito still grinned wickedly at her, it slowly turning into a smirk. "Yukito isn't presently available."

"What?" Sakura asked, confused even more now.

Sakura's confusion grew more, as white wings appeared on Yukito's back as his eyes seemed to glaze over, the wings encircling him. Sakura had to shield her eyes at the white light that formed when Yukito's wings conversed together.

"What's going on!" Sakura yelled into the brightness. Once the brightness died down, she opened her eyes to see the spot where Yukito once stood, and there stood a male clad in all white and the wings folded on his back. "Who are you!" Sakura yelled, surprised. "You're not Yukito! What did you do to him? BRING him BACK!" She yelled, grabbing her pendant and calling forth her staff.

"Will you fight me now?" This new figure calmly asked, flickering his gaze to Sakura's staff.

"No! You – whoever you are – bring back Yukito!"

The figure just grinned once again. "Foolish Girl, I am Yukito. It was a guise, to keep myself close to the Clow Book – the one you took away with you. With you in the past, no one can help you now. The only way to get back to your world is to defeat me as I hold the Book. And, if I'm correct, you have no more then half an hour."

Half an hour! Sakura groaned, she had wasted half an hour with this… person, and now, she only did have half an hour left. Boy, would Syaoran and the others kill her when she got back there. That is… if she ever got back to her time again.

"So I will ask the question again, will you fight? Or die a piercing death?"

Sakura closed her eyes, defeated. "I will fight you. If you tell me who you are."

The figure closed his eyes, his grey hair moving in an un-seeable wind. "My name is Yue; guardian of the Clow Book and challenger of those who wish to be Mistress of the Cards."

Mistress! Whoa, this was going too far! Sakura thought, all she wanted to do was get the Book and return home. Syaoran should be Clow Master; he knew more about this then she did! But yet… here she was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dodging another attack Yue sent her way, Sakura dug through her pockets looking for the Return Card – it had to help her… somehow? Right! Her fingers finding the edge of the Return Card, she pulled it out of her pockets, holding it close to her with both hands as she rounded a corner. Coming to a stop, Sakura clutched the card to her chest, as she closed her eyes. She didn't hear Yue approaching her, so she should have enough time to try out the plan – it was her only chance…

'_Please, grant me a way to come out of this battle alright, without hurting Yukito too bad – I know he's still in there somewhere. Please, help me – Sakura Kinomoto – here in returning the balance to my world, my time is running out.'_ Hearing the beating of wings, she closed her eyes tighter, repeating the same wish over and over again. The beats of the wings were getting louder – he must have rounded the corner by now – waiting to feel the painless death he had promised her, a tear dropped from her cheek, hitting the surface of the Return Card.

Flexing out his hand, intent on the brown haired, incompetent wannabe Clow Mistress, but never got the chance. A glow erupted around the girl as the Clow symbol came out from under her feet, glowing a bright gold colour, enabling Yue to get anywhere near the girl. Heh, maybe first impressions weren't everything. The girl knew what she was doing, and knew how to call the Clow Cards when she was locked away in a different dimension, away from her reality and, ultimately, the Clow Cards.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura was surprised by the light that was surrounding her. She had to smile though; Yue couldn't get through the barrier. But, she would think about that later. Right now, she had to concentrate on what was at hand. '_Please, grant me a way to come out of this battle alright, without hurting Yukito too bad – I know he's still in there somewhere. Please, help me – Sakura Kinomoto – here in returning the balance to my world, my time is running out.'_ She repeated that over and over again, focusing on that alone, and not what was going on around her.

That's when she felt it – fluttering to her feet.

Opening her eyes, Sakura looked down, and there it was.

A card was lying on the ground. She bent down to pick up to see what the wishes had brought her.

The card felt the same as all the other cards, only this one was pink – what happened to this card? Flipping it over, instead of seeing the sun picture there, it was a heart located there instead. Where had that come from? Looking at the name of the card – it wasn't one from the deck she had back in the future.

"Hope." Sakura read. "Hope Card."

She smiled, this could come in handy. What she failed to realize though, was that when she spoke the name of the card, the Clow symbol that was located around her feet started to diminish. Yue grinned from the outside of the Clow Barrier, so the girl had managed to call forth a new card – but she had no clue what to do with the card now that she had. It may have been a good idea, but with no way to deflect what was going, she was still going to die – trapped here in the past for all eternity. The Clow symbol around her feet was getting smaller, now just focused around her feet. Her time was up. Yue flexed his hand again, ready to finish the job he should have finished in the first few seconds of battle.

NO! Sakura thought, seeing the smaller symbol now and that Yue was getting ready to attack her soon. Fumbling with the Hope and Return Card, Sakura managed to hold both card in her hands, faces up, and closed her eyes once again. She had a plan, and she hoped it would work.

'_It is I – Sakura Kinomoto – and I hope for a way to defeat Yue, in the form of returning my cards from the future, in a last stand against this force that stands before me. Please grant me that cards for the remaining moments of my life._' Squeezing her eyes shut tight, she hoped for a way to help her to defeat this Yue.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Do you think Sakura will be alright?" Tomoyo asked, as her and Eriol reached the main pathway that connected Fox Forest to the outskirts of Hong Kong's main hustle and bustle.

"I think Sakura will be fine, when I contacted her through the darkness, I could feel the pull of the Clow Cards… she was close." Eriol said, trailing off.

Tomoyo could hear the hesitation in his voice, so she cast a glance up at Eriol. "I can hear it in your voice, there's a 'but' isn't there? What's wrong?"

Eriol sighed, but smiled down at the purple haired girl all the same. "You're very perspective Tomoyo. But, yes, there is a 'but' as you put it. I felt a strong presence. It wasn't evil – so don't worry – I think it might be Yue."

"Yue?"

"Yes, Yue. I created him and Kero in my last life… they were the protectors of the Clow Cards. Kero was the guardian of the Cards and the male or female who released them. Yue, he is the overseer… he tests all the Clow Masters of Mistresses to see if they are fit to wield the Cards under their own magic. If they can defeat Yue, they will rightfully become the Clow Master or Mistress, but it isn't easy. He commands the cards that are powered by the moon, and is hard to outsmart… and since Sakura doesn't have the cards with her… he will go extra hard on her. He will kill her. He'll defeat her and leave her stranded there until she fades."

Tomoyo froze, staring wide-eyed at Eriol. "You created that! Something that will kill!" With each statement, Tomoyo kept stepping back farther away from Eriol. What else could he create that could kill?

"He won't kill her Tomoyo, he'll just strand her there… that's what will kill her. How was I to know that this would happen, that someone I know would fight Yue in the past? I didn't know – couldn't know."

Tomoyo smiled at this, he sounded so defeated. "We sound like Meiling and Syaoran." Tomoyo laughed, coming back to Eriol, latching arms with him. "Sakura will be fine, she has a strong will. As if she would just give up!"

Eriol laughed, it was true. As if Sakura would give up when she knew what the consequences would be. Suddenly, Eriol stopped, he had felt it – Sakura was calling out to him, she needed the cards. A hand went quickly to his pockets; Sakura's cards were still in his pockets. Perhaps, he could send them to her. Tomoyo, who was linked in arms with Eriol, looked up at him confused.

"What is it Eriol? Are you feeling something again?"

Eriol nodded. "Sakura needs the cards, just one minute Tomoyo."

Tomoyo nodded, stepping back from Eriol, who pulled out his key and transformed it into a staff. He fished the cards out of his pocket, and holding them in one hand, muttered a few words as the Clow symbol appeared under his feet, and with a few more choice words, the cards disappeared in his hands, the symbol retreating into nothingness and returning his staff to its normal size.

"Is everything alright now?" Tomoyo asked, walking up to him again.

Eriol nodded. "It should be, she has the cards now. At least, now we'll know whether or not Sakura passes out not. If she defeats Yue in the next twenty minutes, the cards won't return as they will come back with her. However, if Yue wins and traps Sakura there, the cards will return here, as they aren't tangible there as they didn't go with her, so they can't stay there, and they will wreck havoc on our world, unless we find a way to bring Sakura back," Tomoyo's face looked like horror at the thought of Sakura trapped forever there and the cards destroying their world. "Don't worry though," Eriol said, sensing what Tomoyo was thinking. "Sakura will be fine, I know it."

Tomoyo nodded. "So what do you think will happen between Meiling and Syaoran? That was really intense!"

"I know, that was surprising." Eriol replied, nodding his head.

"I bet that their back there killing each other!" Tomoyo laughed, staring up at the sky.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura grinned, as she felt the weight in her hands. She had the cards, Eriol had heard her. Smiling, Sakura watched as the Clox symbol vanished underneath her feet, as Yue waited outside, ready to attack. Sakura was ready though. Clutching her staff under her arm, she shuffled through her cards, looking for the right card. Finding it, she smirked, Fly! Holding the card with one card, and her staff in the other hand.

"FLY!" She shouted, calling forth the being.

Finding the wings on her staff expanding, Sakura quickly jumped up on it, flying out of Yue grasp as he lunged at her now vacant spot as the barrier disappeared around her. Flying up and unto a small ledge, Sakura took the staff back out – the wings shrinking in the process – and flipped through her cards once again. Finding the card she needed to bind the mystical being, she grinned, throwing the card up and bringing her staff down on it.

"WOOD!"

"Foolish Girl!" Yue sneered, bringing his hand and brushing it across in an almost boredom. The branches of the wood card leaned away from him, coming full speed back at a surprised Sakura, who only had time to say "what!" before the branches wrapped around her, unable to move to summon any cards.

One question nagged at her mind though.

Why did the Wood Card betray her?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: We're near the end! The next chapter should be the last one! I have a question for everyone know, what were the cards Sakura used to defeat Yue? I don't remember, or else I would have done it here. All ideas on how Sakura should beat him, and the cards used to defeat him, would be greatly appreciated. I'll update again soon, I promise!

Happy New Year everyone!


	13. Mixed Memories

We're Moving!

Chapter Thirteen: Mixed Memories.

---

"What!" Sakura screeched, seeing the wood cards' branches coiling away from Yue and coming back full force at her. She hasn't expected that. That Wood Card was hers, she had her name on it and she caught it! What did he do it? "What did you do to it?" She yelled, the branches grabbing hold of her arms and encircling her.

Yue said nothing, just stared at her blankly. This was supposed to be the next Clow Mistress? She was a mere child, and knew nothing about the Clow Cards. Had Ceroberos told her nothing? It seemed so. "This is the end." Yue said, raising his hand, his white sleeves trailing in an unseen wind, what seemed like ice pellets forming in his hand.

"The end? No, it can't be." Sakura yelled, trying to fight the branches of the Wood Card, to bring her wand on one side of her to the stack of cards in her other hand. She wouldn't die here! "I won't die here!" She yelled, struggling wildly to bring her two hands together.

Yue just smirked, looking at her futile attempts. A mere mortal wouldn't destroy him, a full-fledged guardian; he was at least ten times stronger then any mere mortal. "You will die here."

"NO!" Sakura shouted, as Yue let the icy pellets in his hand go, lunging straight for her.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

---

Syaoran stopped, a hand clutching his chest and he fell to his knees to the ground. Meiling, who was in the middle of screaming a string of curses at him, stopped short; forgetting her anger as she ran to his side. Placing a hand on his back and her other hand reaching out for his hand on his chest, she looked concerned for him instead of angry. "Syaoran? Talk to me!" She screeched, worry etched on her features.

Syaoran just shook his head, staring intently on the ground. "Get Eriol." He croaked out, wincing at something.

Meiling stood up slowly, taking her hands off him. "Go and get him? But what about you? You expect me to leave you here?"

Syaoran grinned up at her. "You were going to a moment ago, no?"

Meiling faltered, thrown off track for a moment. "I – Well, you weren't clutching your heart then! What's wrong? Tell me!"

"Sakura." Was all he said, before his elbow gave out, collapsing him to the ground.

"SYAORAN!" Meiling screeched, quickly running back to his side, unsure what to do as her hands hung limply above him. "What should I do? What should I do?" She muttered, her brain fogging up in her panic.

'Get Eriol', Syaoran's words rang out in her mind, jolting her back into her reality.

He left with Daidouji-chan didn't he? Quickly moving her hands, she shoved them into her pocket, her fingers coming in contact with a cold metal surface bringing it out from her pocket. Flipping the top of her cell phone, she quickly punched in Tomoyo's cell phone number, hoping it was still on and that she was still with Eriol. The phone rang for quite some time, Meiling pacing back in forth in the clearing, thinking that Tomoyo had her cell phone off, when it clicked in.

"Hello?" Tomoyo's voice sounded, wondering who was calling her.

"Tomoyo!" Meiling screeched, making Tomoyo hold the phone away from her ear because of Meiling's pitch. "Is Eriol still with you?" Meiling could hear a scuffling on the other side, as the phone was past between people.

"Meiling, what's wrong?" Eriol voice said, curiosity coming through in his tone.

"It's Syaoran! He – he fainted or something! He was clutching his heart and muttered Kinomoto's name before he collapsed! What happened to him!"

"So he felt it too…" Eriol trailed off, shaking his head. "Where are you?"

"We're still in the forests' clearing. And, felt what?" Meiling asked, but was met with a dead line. "He hung up!"

---

"Where am I?" Sakura asked, seeing light coming through her closed eyelids. Had she defeated Yue… or had he killed her and made her fade away? "Am I dead?" She asked out loud, reaching an arm out and rubbing her eyes.

"Geez Sakura! Wake up; we have a music test tomorrow. See, I told you Filla she fell asleep." A high voice chastised its companion.

"That's Sakura for you, always falling asleep when she shouldn't be. That's why she's always late for school, you know." The second voice, Filla replied.

Sakura's eyes snapped open, and she sprung up. "Filla? Sayaka? How did you get here! When?"

Her two friends' faces were instantly filled with confusion at what Sakura just said. "We got here with you two hours ago…" Sayaka trailed off, standing up from her position on the floor. She padded across the room to Sakura's position on the bed, placing a hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever. Are you just faking it?"

"Probably needs another day to get ready for the music test, eh?" Filla laughed, leaning back on her palms. "But I could use a break too."

"Lazy!" Sayaka laughed. "But I could use one as well. What do you say Sakura?"

Sakura nodded dumbly, many questions forming in her mind. "I have a question though, when did you come to Hong Kong?"

"Hong Kong?" Filla laughed, casting a glance at Sayaka. "You had one wacko dream, Sakura! This is Readington."

"Would you like to talk about it Sakura?" Sayaka said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You may think you were in Hong Kong, what did you see in your dream? Were there any beings there, magical? You may have need some therapy, thinking you were in Hong Kong! It is in China!" Sayaka laughed.

Sakura's face flushed. Was it all a dream? Tomoyo… Eriol… Kero… that Yue guy and Syaoran. Syaoran… could you fall in love with a dream? Maybe she did need therapy… but it was just a dream, you can't love dreamed up people. "How long was I out for?"

Filla shrugged. "Probably no more then twenty minutes?"

"Twenty!" It felt like she had been in Hong Kong for longer then that, months! Maybe even years! She didn't know anymore. She shook her head. "I think you guys should go home, I'm really tired."

"Tired!" Sayaka screeched. "You just woke up!"

Sakura yawned to prove her point; no matter how fake it looked.

Filla nodded, standing up and putting her flute away. "Yeah, you need to recoup, no? Come on Sayaka, I live a block away, we'll practice there." Reaching out a hand, she grabbed the other girls' hand and dragged her out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Sakura sighed, flopping back onto the bed. What a dream… it felt so real.

---

"Meiling!" Eriol yelled, running across the yard, staff outstretched, Tomoyo not far behind him, her camera no where in sight.

"Eriol! Tomoyo!" Meiling shouted, waving a hand at them from her position on the ground, Syaoran's head in her lap. "What's wrong with him? What did you feel?" She hissed, glaring at him as Eriol and Tomoyo kneeled down on the other side of Syaoran.

"It's Sakura," Eriol sighed. "Somethi-"

"He mentioned her! Then he collapsed!" Meiling interrupted, eyes wide.

Eriol nodded her comment aside. "Sakura's aura has vanished."

"WHAT!" Meiling and Tomoyo gasped, looking at the blue haired boy.

"Has the cards returned to you, then?" Tomoyo asked, fear in her eyes.

Eriol shook his head, his face showing confusion. "That's the confusing part, her aura is gone but the cards remain in the past. If Sakura is gone… then the cards should be back here… that must mean, she's alive not in the past."

"Not in the past, is she home then?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol shook his head again. "There is no presence of a Clow Mistress or the cards in any way, shape or form. They aren't here."

"So, let me get this straight," Meiling said, absently brushing her hand across Syaoran's hair. "Kinomoto isn't in the past or the present… where is she?"

"There's only one place," Eriol sighed, staring at the ground. "I hate to say it… but Yue's trapped her. She's in what would be an Alternative Universe… Yue trapped her in her memories of her past, and what would be if she didn't move her and found the cards. Everything to Sakura is no more then a dream."

Tomoyo's eye misted over. "We're just a dream to her?"

"What does that have to do with Syaoran!" Meiling muttered, looking up at Eriol.

"He confessed to Sakura… which must have created a Sakura Card which would bring the cards to her," Eriol nodded to Tomoyo here, who nodded in understanding. "It should have allowed her to defeat Yue as that should have caught him off guard. But, I'm guessing that Sakura must have felt something – like someone she couldn't see calling out to her – which his soul, in a way, was calling out to hers. She must have gotten distracted somehow… and Yue pounced on her, trapping her somehow."

"What can we do?"

"Nothing… we have to wait for Sakura to come to terms with what happened."

"So Syaoran will stay like this until then?"

"What about the time limit on her being in the past?"

"One at a time," Eriol said, holding his hands up in defense. "Unfortunately, yes. Syaoran will stay like this until Sakura returns. His feelings were his downfall, his soul sought out hers, which caught her off guard. Because of that, Yue trapped her away in another reality – one that isn't ours or even our past. The time limit would most likely be put on hold until she returned to this reality in some sense. The time limit will kick in when she returns… and that will be when Syaoran will wake up."

"Stupid Kinomoto! I told you guys that this would ruin everything!" Meiling muttered, absently going back to brushing Syaoran's hair out of his face. "Syaoran… come back… Kinomoto… we're actually counting on you…"

---

_Syaoran_ _stopped, a hand clutching his chest and he fell to his knees to the ground_

_Meiling_ _faltered, thrown off track for a moment. "I – Well, you weren't clutching your heart then! What's wrong? Tell me!"_

"_SYAORAN!"_ _Meiling screeched._

Sakuras' eyes snapped open. What was that? She could hear voices, they sounded panicky and upset. She heard the name Syaoran… it sounded like Meiling… she sounded afraid. But… what could scare her? She was a solid character in her dream, nothing scared that girl. Pondering what that meant, she made her way to her window, throwing it open and looking at the Readington scenery as the sun set sending shadows in every direction. Sighing, she laid her head on her arms, looking out at what was going on. What was going on though? Everything looked farther away from her… like it was distant memory.

"_So he felt it too…" Eriol trailed off, shaking his head. "Where are you?"_

_Eriol_ _nodded her comment aside. "Sakura's aura has vanished."_

"My aura's vanished?" Sakura pondered to herself. "I don't understand." She watched the sunset, and the street lights coming on, lighting up the street as she watched people stroll down the street.

"_So, let me get this straight," Meiling said, absently brushing her hand across Syaoran's hair. "Kinomoto isn't in the past or the present… where is she?"_

_Tomoyo's_ _eye misted over. "We're just a dream to her?"_

"A dream…" Sakura said, bringing her head up from her arms on her windowsill. She looked up at the sky, hoping for an answer. "I'm not in the past or the present…. Where am I?" All these thoughts chased each other around in her head, each one not making sense as she got herself more and more confused as the comments flew by over her head.

"_Syaoran… come back… Kinomoto… we're actually counting on you…"_

Sakura cast a glance around her surroundings; everything looked farther away from her, like her perspective had just gotten destroyed.

"This isn't my reality!" Sakura said, as her pink staff appeared in her hand, her pockets got a little heavier and her surroundings were sucked away, leaving her in a black void. Sakura smiled, it wasn't a dream… she was being tricked. She could feel someone waiting, watching her.

"YUE!"

The void vanished, returning her to where she was meant to be, the past, a light enveloping her. It felt warm and part of her. Opening her eyes, she saw the warm yellow glow of the Clow Symbol. She felt the Woody's grip on her slacken, until it completely vanished, Sakura landing on the ground below, staff outstretched in front of her. Yue looked surprised, while Sakura looked triumphant.

"How did you escape? You weren't supposed to be able to!"

Sakura shook her head. "This ends here!" She flipped quickly through the cards taking advantage of the shocked Yue, and found what she was looking for. "WINDY!" She shouted, thrusting her staff at the card.

Yue smirked; foolish girl was doing the same thing again! The Windy was realized from the card, and came full force at him. He rose a hand to stop the attack and send it back at the brunette. The Windy kept coming, showing no sign of stopping.

"WHAT!" He shouted, as the Windy rushed past him, encircling him, trapping him.

Sakura grinned from her position, staff clasped in her hands behind her back. "I did it, Mr. Yue. I managed to hit you and use one of your own cards against you."

Yue grumbled, as the Windy vanished from around him and returned to the card. "You did, I'll give you that girl."

Sakura grinned, looking up at the ceiling. "I get to go home now."

Yue shook his head. "You have to be where you were when you were brought here, the same location."

"WHAT!" Sakura said, wheeling around on her heel. "No one told me that."

Yue shrugged, indifferent. "You better get moving, you have ten minutes."

"But, I beat you, and – the Clow Book! Give it to me!" She yelled, unsure what else to say. Yue shrugged again, tossing her the Clow Book. Sakura grinned. "This makes me the Clow Mistress, no?" Yue nodded, glancing at the grinning brunette. He didn't like that tone. "Then, get us out of here! You can you use your magic, can't you? Can you go through walls?"

"Can't you?" He asked in return.

"…no." Sakura said at length.

"If you're the Clow Mistress… I guess I have to listen to you." Yue said, getting up and brushing dust off his robes, before roughly grabbing her arm.

"You mean it, seriously?"

Yue didn't reply to her, just flapped his wings in reply, heading up.

---

"This is horrible, waiting like this!" Meiling yelled, punching her fist into the ground. "I HATE waiting!"

Tomoyo sighed. "We know Meiling! You've said that at least five times already!"

"Well… it's true! You're just as anxious about Kinomoto aren't you?" Meiling countered.

Tomoyo nodded. "Of course, but I don't say it every five seconds like some people do."

"What? Tomoyo you might not say it, but it's written all over your face."

Tomoyo shrugged, not really caring. "It's no big deal; at least I'm not saying it repeatedly."

Meiling shrugged too, biting back a comment when Eriol held his hand up. "He's coming too."

"WHAT!" Meiling screeched, forgetting her fight moments ago with Tomoyo, and turning towards Syaoran. "SYAORAN! Can you hear me?"

"Yes," A groggy voice replied. "You can stop screaming in my ear now."

"You're alive!" Meiling yelled, not hearing Syaoran's last statement and threw her arms around him. "Don't you do that ever again!"

Syaoran sighed, patting Meiling's arm awkwardly. "I didn't plan for that too happen… you know?"

Eriol cut Meiling off before she could say anything else. "Did you find anything about Sakura when you were out?"

Syaoran shook his head, no. "It was just darkness; she's not in this world is she?" Eriol shook his head in response. "She lost didn't she?"

"We don't know for sure… the Cards haven't returned."

"The Cards went to Sakura? How? When?" Syaoran asked, confused. What had he missed?

"She managed to get them, she thought of something. Eriol said Sakura managed to create her own Clow Card… Hope or another name similar… and she managed to call the cards to her!" Tomoyo said, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's good!" Syaoran beamed, sitting up from his position next to Meiling. "But… what about the Time Limit she has with the Return Card?"

"Since you woke up that means that she broke through Yue's trap and she's battling him again. I think if Sakura can outwit Yue, she will definitely be returning here to Hong Kong in the next ten minutes." Eriol explained, standing up and brushing dirt off his pants.

"I see. Wait, I woke up because Sakura got out of some trap by Yue?"

Eriol nodded. "When you… ah… confessed your love for Sakura, your soul sought out hers, which when it found her it got her off track and confused her, leaving an opening for Yue. He must have struck then; trapping her away and knocking you unconscious."

Syaoran nodded, standing up, Meiling following him. "Where are you going?" She asked, watching him make his way towards the path leading out of the clearing and the forest.

"Well, if Sakura's on her way back here, we should at least go back to the spot where she'll reappear, no?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

Eriol nodded, standing up.

"I think that's a great idea! I have my video camera to tape her arrival and get all the details on what happened in the past!" Tomoyo beamed, stars in her eyes.

Meiling sighed. "You try to hard Tomoyo to tape all this stuff." She mused, shaking her head. "But, I'm in as well!"

Catching up with Syaoran, the four made their way out of the forests' clearing and the forest all together as they made their way back into town, heading in the Kinomoto residence.

"Hey what's that?" Tomoyo asked; stopping and pointing up at the sky. In the darkening sky there was a lighter streak of blue making its way rapidly down towards the city of Hong Kong. "It's going to hit the city!" Unlike Tomoyo, the other three didn't seem as fazed as she was as they looked calmly up at it. "Er… aren't you guys worried?" She asked, looking at the three.

"It's Sakura." Syaoran simply said, moving his feet faster.

"It is? How?" Tomoyo asked, surprised but sped up to keep up with the others.

"She's returning, she managed to beat Yue." Eriol replied, as the blue streak diminished into the bright city lights of Hong Kong. "She is now truly the Card Mistress."

"That's awesome!" Tomoyo grinned, wishing she had her camera out moments ago to tape the blue streak of Sakura's return.

"If you asked me, Syaoran should have been the Clow Master! It runs in his veins!" Meiling hollered back at them, smiling.

"Right, right Meiling." Tomoyo replied for the heck of it, smiling as well.

---

"I'm home!" Sakura cheered, throwing her staff down and pumping her fist into the air. She was so happy to be back at her house, in her own time, and her right universe. Looking around everything looked the same; all in the right place like nothing had changed at all while she was gone. How much time had past anyways? Sakura pivoted on her foot, looking at everything, and then she saw Yue standing behind her. "So… what should I do with you? Could you turn back into Yukito?"

Yue said nothing, but his wings came out and surrounded him. In a bright light, the wings vanished and in Yue's place Yukito now stood.

"Oh hey Sakura… what're we doing in the basement?" He asked, looking confusedly at her.

Sakura blinked, just as confused. Didn't he remember five seconds ago? "Er… you don't remember?" He shook his head. "Well, we, uh, we're down here looking for Touya. As you see, he's not here, so let's go back upstairs."

Yukito nodded, following Sakura up the basement stairs and into their living room. "I wonder where Syaoran and the others are?" She mused, looking around and seeing that they weren't anywhere in her house. As if on cue, the doorbell rang, and Sakura pivoted on her foot to look at the closed door before turning back to Yukito. "You can sit there and wait for Touya if you want. I'll get the door."

Yukito nodded, moving to sit down on the couch while Sakura walked out of the room for the door. Putting her hand on the doorknob, she pulled the door open. Her first thought was that it would be telemarketers at her door, but was surprised when four people looked back at her, all grinning.

"Hey Sakura, welcome back." Syaoran said, being the one closest to the door.

Sakura grinned brightly. "Arigatou Syaoran!" She said, blushing slightly.

Meiling and Tomoyo noticed this, casting a look at one another, knowingly. "I heard you're the Clow Mistress now." Eriol said, breaking the silence.

Sakura nodded. "Yes I am," Here, she quickly turned to face Syaoran, her eyes alight and she grabbed his hand. "Arigatou Syaoran, you helped me out of my void… you were in trouble, I could feel it here." Sakura said softly, taking her hands away from his and placing it where her heart should be.

Syaoran blushed, unsure what to say. Meiling grinned, and Tomoyo took out her video camera. Eriol smiled at the antics of the four teens in front of him. "Did you really?" Syaoran said at length.

Sakura nodded, her blush growing. "And you know what Syaoran?" He shook his head. "I feel the same way!" She grinned, leaning forward and clasping her arms around his torso.

Syaoran blushed more at the close contact with Sakura. "That's great.'" He mumbled, his arms going around her frame as well, dragging her closer to him.

Tomoyo grinned wildly at this, zooming in her camera more, when Meiling smacked her on her shoulder, making her camera jerk down to film Tomoyo and some of Eriols' shoes. "Leave them alone, this is there moment!"

---

A/N: So how was the ending? I like the way that it turned out. Regarding the whole Syaoran falling unconscious idea that wasn't what I originally had in mind, but it turned out pretty good in the whole effect of the story. For that idea, it's because of the music I was listening to at the time: Listen to your Heart (C) DHT, Ghost of You (C) My Chemical Romance and All That I Got (C) The Used. It turned out good for being an impromptu idea!

So this is the end of "We're Moving!" I might write an Epilogue to it… but currently I have no ideas what it would contain… so until then, this is the end. To answer people's questions: Will there be a sequel to this? Honestly, I have no idea. I have to work on a lot of stories that I have partly started (man… it's a long list --) but we'll see what time brings. If anyone has possible sequel ideas, don't be afraid to shout at me! LOL.

Thanks for reading it! Even after that way loonng hiatus I went on! You all rock!

01/24/06


End file.
